Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower
by Border42
Summary: The smallest act or difference can be all that is needed to change the future. Now Diebuster!Taylor stands to make more than small or simple changes for the future of mankind.
1. Chapter 1

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 1.1

-

Power lanced forth from Taylor's palm, a streak of red light aimed straight for an old, derelict ship in a now unused portion of the old docks.

Coming down towards it at an angle from above, the red light broke through the deck of the ship like so much tissue paper.

The ship's structure groaned, having lost a large chunk of the material that went into maintaining it, and began to emit a slight bubbling sound as it rapidly took in water.

"_That was __only twenty, and it still __pierced__ all the way through the ship.__I'm not sure what would happen if I used all of them, but __it's unlikely to be anything I can use without telling everyone I'm here.__" _Taylor decided.

A final "blurp" echoed, signaling the last of the previously derelict, and now significantly _more_ than derelict ship's attempts to stay above water. Parts of the top of it bumping into other ships in the graveyard during it's decent.

_"...__And that, I believe, is enough for the night.__"_Concluded Taylor. There was only so much devastation she could cause before someone noticed. And all the way out here, at this time of night? Unlikely to be anyone friendly. And running into any of the gangs out here was the last thing she still hadn't managed to get her lasers below a setting of, "likely to vaporise the average human," and while she was sure there were _worse_ ways to start off a super heroing career than vaporising a bunch of skinheads, she was having a difficult time thinking of any off the top of her head.

And while she could probably get away from them, her power came with a respectable physical ability boost as well after all, she wasn't exactly thrilled with revealing her parahuman status to the world before she had even the slightest costume down. A scarf, and a pair of goggles, did not an effective costume make. At least, while one is leaping and jumping around.

Inhaling deeply, Taylor brushed some errant dust from her jeans, and began the slow trudge out of the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 1.2

-

Taylor searched within herself, Searched for the smallest "spark" of power she could find. She could feel them. Hundreds of tiny sparks, embodying the energy she could bring out.

A pause, as she found what she was looking for.

With a smidgen of mental effort, Taylor brought up the spark, and focused it into her hands.

Shaping the spark into the form she wanted, she unleashed it as a concussive blast at the wall in front of her.

It exploded. Violently.

"_... Dammit, that was the smallest spark I've ever found, and it would _still _absolutely murder anyone with normal human durability." _Taylor groaned mentally. Muttering to herself in something approaching despair, she leaned against an alley wall in the docks. It had been three months since she had gotten her powers, and she was _still_ unable to get her primary ability working at a level that wouldn't instantly kill ninety percent or so of what she might feasibly come up against in Brockton Bay.

"_And even if I did find a spark within a reasonable power range, with how long its taking me to find them, it's all but useless!" _She thought with disgust. _"I might have to accept that my power just doesn't _have_ a low setting on it._

Letting out a sigh, Taylor sat on a nearby bench and mused on the nature of her powers.

It appeared as if she had two "major" powers. An energy projection one, and a physically enhanced body.

Her energy projection took the form of a large number of tiny "sparks" within her body. When she mentally pulled at one of the sparks it gathered into her hands and sat there, waiting for further commands. From that point she had a few different things she could do with it.

She had a limited ability to shape the charge of energy before unleashing it. Forcing it out as either a wave of concussive force, or a vaporising laser. Attempts had been made to split the charge, dissipate a portion of the charge, or pull out only a portion of the charge, all in an attempt to reduce the force of the resulting blast. And all had ended in failure.

She also had the option to either return the spark to her body, or draw up additional sparks and combine them for a larger charge.

Assuming a strictly linear scale, she could probably level a larger than average apartment complex if she used the power of every spark she could conjure behind one of her blasts.

Probably.

Firepower which had a potential upper level that could bust a city block was not exactly the easiest thing to test in the world. Especially when one wanted to remain fairly unknown for now.

Sparks consumed rapidly regenerated. It should take approximately (assuming regeneration rates didn't improve or weaken as she had less sparks) a half minute to go from empty to full.

Range limitations were mostly unknown, she was having difficulty figuring out ways to test it without grabbing attention. A giant red laser shooting through the sky was going to get, at the very least, the Protectorate and all the major gangs on her tail. At the minimum, it extended several dozen feet.

Brief experiments were made in the area of non-lethal uses for her power. Such things as vaporising the earth beneath their feat, which she had no where near the control necessary to do. And a few other, similarly failed attempts.

All attempts to cheat the limit on the amount of sparks she could use had failed. Sparks just flat out didn't regenerate unless they were used up.

In conclusion, her energy projection was useless unless she was fighting something extremely durable, or was willing to commit murder.

Her enhanced physical abilities were more useful for the purposes of fighting weaker opponents, she could probably take on a decent number of normal humans without trouble, but she was not so enhanced that she could fight most parahumans in hand to hand and come out on top. Being limited to four or so times the human maximum in strength, and a nondeterminate amount more durable.

There were limits to how far she would go to test that.

In short, probably capable of taking down a large number of the average thug, but most parahumans had something to make them a larger threat then her moderately enhanced strength could deal with. And her research had led her to believe not a whole lot of parahumans had the durability to take her energy projection at any level. Leaving her useless against them unless she was willing to smear them across the sidewalk.

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Taylor contemplated what to do with her powers.

She could always go to the protectorate. There were probably numerous heroes with similar lethality problems, and so they would have experience dealing with powers like hers and would almost certainly be able to figure out someway to make use of her abilities in a useful fashion. But, that would mean the wards, and she was quite done with teenage drama thank you very much.

Plus, she would certainly have to tell her father. After losing mom, she didn't really want to tell him "hey, I'm gonna go off and fight super powered humans who may, or may not be completely murderous! Bye." She didn't imagine he would take it very well.

Doing nothing wasn't even an option for her, she had entirely to much experience with people in power who refused to use it. And she would _not_ sink to the level of her teachers.

Taylor looked at her watch, realizing how late it was. _"That's enough for today, I need to get home before Dad worries."_

Pulling herself off the bench, Taylor began to walk home.

And then she heard footsteps. Lot's of them.

Her breath hitched _"__That many at this time of night? It has to be one of the gangs."_ Dashing and almost tripping in her hast, Taylor vanished into the darkness of a nearby alleyway.

Dozens of feet, pounding the ground echoed toward her, as the light brightened until she saw him.

A man. A very tall man covered in tattoos, an ornate metal mask covering most of his face, and streamers of fire which ran up and down his bared arms, providing the orange illumination she had seen earlier.

She knew this man.

Lung. The leader of the Asian gang called the Azn Bad Boys. A terrifyingly powerful villain entirely capable of taking on entire teams of heroes, and winning.

Taylor shivered a little bit at the sight of one of the most powerful capes in the world.

Looking back at the assorted gang members, he began to speak.

It took Taylor a little while to parse through his accent and figure out what he was saying, so she missed a few of his initial words, but what she _did_ hear, was unsettling.

"...tierly too good at it. We hit them hard, and we hit them fast. Before the kids have a chance to get away again. So remember, shoot. Doesn't matter your aim, the distraction is more important then your actual effectiveness." Lung let out a brief snort, blowing fire from his nostrils before continuing. "But, anyone who manages to kill one of them gets an extra cut of the loot next time."

A great cheer arose from the crowd, eager smirks conveying an intent to commit murder most foul.

"_They're... going to kill children?"_ Taylor thought with horror.

For a short moment, Taylor contemplated just hiding in the alley way, and letting them pass by. It would be easy. The light generated by their leader prevented them from seeing outside its radius into the darkness. There was little to no chance of them noticing her. It wasn't like she could take Lung anyway, he had fought off the _entire_ BB protectorate upon first coming here. Her powers were strong, but not so much so that she could fight off _Lung_ alone. _She didn't even have a costume_, her identity protected by a scarf, and a pair of orange goggles she had been inexplicably drawn too.

And yet, images flashed through her head. Of teachers, and fellow students ignoring her. Letting Emma bully her for _years_. Letting her get _put in that locker_. And she knew, if she ignored this, she would never be able to look in a mirror again.

With a resigned heart, Taylor walked out in front of 27 murderous gang members, led by a man who had stared into the face of an endbringer and come out on top, and spoke with considerably more confidence then she actually felt.

"Stop right there!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 1.3

-

There was a pause, as the assorted gang members glanced at her in disbelief. Taylor could imagine how she looked there.

A teenage girl wearing a green raincoat over a barely visible light yellow t-shirt. Along with a nondescript pair of jeans, a scarf around the lower part of her face, and a pair of dark orange goggles.

Not the most intimidating thing they had ever come across she imagined.

Overcoming their brief moment of disbelief, most of the gang members cracked up laughing. Some began making jokes, "Oh no, what are we going to do? And the like, a few made motions of mock fear towards her. Hands raised in supplication as if praying that she would not smite them.

Evidently, they didn't take her particularly seriously.

With one, staggering exception, Lung. And as he began to speak, the assorted gang members quieted down and listened to their leader.

"And... What makes you think you can take _me_" He declared, not mockingly, but seriously.

Taylor noticed the emphasis placed upon the "me" in the sentence.

"_He's not even really considering the other ABB members as a part of this, is he?" _Taylor frowned internally, _"he's more intelligent then his initial appearance suggests."_

That meant he was taking her seriously, automatically assuming that the only possible reason for a teenage girl to be so confident in front of a gang would be if she was a parahuman.

And parahumans were not required to follow any conventions of appearance when it came to what they could do.

She was an unknown, and therefore she was dangerous, something to be taken with all seriousness. And so she would have to respond in turn.

In lieu of answering, she simply raised a hand into the air in the direction of lung, gathered three of her sparks, shaped the charge created into a concussive blast, and released.

A flash of red issued forth from her hand. Moving quicker then anyone could react too, it impacted into Lung before he could finish blinking in response.

A choked scream, and the sickening crack of broken bone filled the air. As Lung soared backwards from the impact and crashed through a nearby building.

Taylor winced internally.

"_He's regenerative, he should be able to survive that." _Taylor mentally decided.

The assorted ABB members stared at the hole in the wall currently containing their fallen leader.

"_They're in shock,"_ realized Taylor, _"Theoretically, I should be able to convince them to leave while there still reeling."_

Attempting to put her plan into action, Taylor spoke out, "All of you, leave immediately." Facing a palm towards the group of ABB members for emphasis, she continued, "Unless you want to join your fallen boss in the wall over there," concluding with a motion towards the hole Lung had fallen through.

Unease began to spread throughout the gang members there. Their great and invincible boss was just _smashed _through a wall, and showed no signs of getting up, the one who did it showed no signs of effort in doing so, and now those hands that had shattered their illusion of invulnerability were pointed towards them. Some of the more experienced members tried to restore some semblance of order, but it was a looking like a lost cause, the process had already started.

Taylor smirked behind her scarf. _"They're __breaking__, __just a bit more, and__I don't think there will be any child hunting tonight."_ With an internal smile, _"__Maybe I can be a hero after all..."_ Taylor began to speak"Re-"

The loud roar of a gunshot interrupted Taylor.

The impending riot halted in place. Everyone turning to stare at the source.

An ABB member, no older then 16, fell to his knees as a gun dropped out of his hands. Hands which he stared at as if they had betrayed him.

A deformed bullet fell to the ground, flattened from contact with a structure infinitely superior to its own.

Taylor stared at the hole in her previously pristine jacket. Two thoughts crossing her mind.

"_Huh, apparently I'm bulletproof."_ Immediately followed by, _"holy _shit_, he just _shot_ me."_

The shock of the event brought Taylor out of her internal reverie, as the realization of what could have happened to her if she had been any less durable set in.

Further reactions were cut off, as heat and fire blazed forth from the hole Lung had been knocked through.

Lung was awake.

Dragging himself up and out of the newly created cavity in the wall he screamed in pain as his body bulged unnaturally, bones reseting into their correct position. A thumb bone spun around, tearing skin apart in the process of healing itself. His left arm, barely holding on by a few strands of sinew, was held in place by slowly forming metal plates as his power rebuilt it. Ribs broke themselves and moved hideously under his skin in the process of repairing themselves. A slowly reforming jaw bone pushed aside the shattered remnants of his mask and finally enabled him to pronounce his verdict.

"I'm going to fucking _kill you._"

And he was angry.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 1.4

-

The ABB members had long since scattered, wisely concluding that getting between their boss and a bulletproof teenager who could smash said boss through a building was an exceedingly poor idea.

Taylor's confidence high had long since evaporated in the face of Lung's rage. She might be bulletproof, but was she dragon proof? She was having a difficult time believing the latter to be true.

As Lung was not quite done with the regeneration process, still having to set a few bones and rebuild a portion of his right leg, Taylor was left with a bit of time to contemplate a battle plan.

"_I've only used a tiny portion of my potential firepower so far, I can probably keep up with Lung's own scaling power for a while longer before I get completely out classed..." _Noticing Lung's body had stopped shifting in that grotesque manner which symbolized the movement of bone, Taylor assumed she didn't have much time left to formulate a plan. _"...So my best bet is probably trying to do enough damage that he'll go down, but not die. If a sweet spot like that even exists at all." _Taylor mentally paused as she contemplated the fact that her plan was essentially "hit him until he stops moving." _"Amazing Taylor, your planning ability is the envy of the worlds greatest generals."_ Self disparaging remarks aside, Taylor was out of time.

Lung had begun to move. Numerous metal plates already covered the majority of his body, and his fingers were beginning to taper into claws. Heat and flame billowed around him like a robe made of fire. Each step towards Taylor dug his newly taloned toe nails into the ground. Finally, standing twenty five feet away from her, he paused his inexorable march. His face had long since distorted into a twisted caricature of a man and a lizard. Still, Taylor could recognize a smirk of malice from a mile away.

With a bellow echoing forth from his lungs, Lung began his charge. Every step he took towards her shattered concrete, every movement spurred on by impossible muscles brought him closer to her far, far faster then something that large should ever be able to move. Fire shrouded him and set aflame all in his wake. A promise of _death_ still readable on his mutating features.

"_Ohshitshitshitshitshitshit-"_

The air _screamed_, and every nearby window shattered as a massively powerful red light _smashed_ a large portion of the right side of Lung's body clean off.

Lung's stood there, breaths rapidly became short, raspy events, as his left arm groped around were his right used to be.

"_...Twelve was probably a bit more then required, I don't even want to know what damage that caused." _Taylor thought worriedly.

Placing his remaining arm on the ground to steady himself in a kneeling position, Lung began coughing up bubbly blood, signaling that she had probably nicked his lungs a bit there.

"_That's... not good." _ConcludedTaylor with a wince.

And yet, Taylor's worries seemed to be unfounded. Lung's flesh bubbled and popped as his regeneration _**diver&*%#&er frerror**_ seemed to go into overdrive. Already, he had stopped coughing blood, and was beginning to rise from his aforementioned kneeling position. Flesh twisted and writhed as it worked to keep his blood inside. Bone closed over broken spots before beginning to elongate again.

"Oh, That is _such_ bullshit._" _BemoanedTaylor.

How was she possibly going to take _that_ down without killing him? While she could probably blow off the head to do the job, she was not at all comfortable killing another hu-

_**Goal: Non^%&al Takedown*&**_

_**Met*&*d: Dest&^%%)(&&&rce, beginnnnnnnnnnnnnerror.**_

Taylor blinked as she observed the fact that, at some point, her arm had raised into the air.

"_What... Just happened? When did I do that?"_

Before she could really contemplate what had occurred, she noticed that Lung had spread fire throughout the area in a _**futile**_ attempt to mask has movement. Taylor _**sta*&%$#dddddddderror** _frantically looked around as more and more fire surged up to surround her.

"_I've... I've got to clear this fire out, maybe if I-"_

_**Initiating area b^&$%t pattern. Power out*(*ut: 0.00000000000000000#*^&^*(^max**_

Taylor raised both of her arms into the air pointed opposite each other, and unleashed a wide area pulse of energy from both palms that wiped out all of the fire around her, and blew Lung, who had been just about to strike her from behind, into a nearby building.

Taylor lowered both of her arms and... began panicking.

"_The _fuck_ was that? I did _not_ do that. What's controlling my body? Is there a parahuman doing it? Why? And how do they know how to use my powers better then I do?"_ Taylorwas not happy with this turn of events, to say the least.

Before Taylor could continue the panicking process, Lung pulled himself out of the crater with a roar. And then paused, moving his head in a manner as if listening to something. Before Taylor heard it too.

The sound of a motorcycle.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 1 Armsmaster

-

Motorcycle humming beneath him, Armsmaster contemplated the events that had led him all the way out here at such a godforsaken time of night.

The PRT had received a report that the ABB had been seen moving in the area.

That report had rapidly begun to take a backseat in his mental priority list around the time a red flash had lit up the sky.

The subsequent bone shaking shock wave had only reinforced that decision.

Armsmaster refocused his attention as a brief beep informed him that his helmets internal GPS reported that he was only a short ways away from where the red flash had come from.

Bringing his bike to a stop several dozen meters from where the flash had shown up, Armsmaster opened up a compartment in the side of his bike and retrieved the halberd he had made to counter Lung. He was the only serious threat Armsmaster was likely to run into around here.

Similar enough to his regular halberd, it did have a few noticeable differences. Well, noticeable to him.

The typical plasma jets had been replaced with a souped up fire extinguisher, the EMP pulse replaced with a containment foam launcher, and a special extendable needle, designed to pierce Lung's scales and inject a combination of several different tranquilizers which would hopefully put him down, and keep him down, was added to the end by a tether.

Nodding in satisfaction, Armsmaster began to carefully walk toward the the location.

Before he could get to far though, he was knocked over by the explosion of a broken down former grocery store a short while ahead of him as a nine foot tall mass of fire and steel was hurled through it across the street.

Picking himself up off the ground, Armsmaster took into account everything that had happened.

The aforementioned "mass of fire and steel" now getting up out of the divot its own body had caused appeared to be a steadily transforming, and extremely angry if the roar was anything to go by, Lung. Apparently, something had managed to hit Lung hard enough that he was going through buildings. Most likely that red light he had seen earlier.

"_Hmm, The only villain cape in Brockton Bay I know of with the fire power pull something vaguely like this off is Purity, but her powers are colored white, not red," _mused Armsmaster, _"I suppose Skidmark could have finally learned to actually accomplish something with his power, either that or Purity underwent a spontaneous color scheme change._

It said something about Skidmark that Armsmaster considered the latter more plausible.

"_No, the most likely case is that we have a transfer over here from another city, or a new cape entering the scene altogether."_ This was worrying. Brockton Bay already had a overabundance of villains in comparison to the number of heroes, and any cape transferring over from another city without informing the local protectorate was almost certainly a villain. The alternative was _more_ worrying if anything. Unknowns were always the most dangerous things in the business, and one capable of throwing down with Lung for an extended period of time was indeed one to worry about.

His question was promptly answered as he observed a figure begin to walk out of the fire.

Clothes not even singed, a teenage girl wearing a scarf and goggles sedately traced a path through the wreckage of the store.

Armsmaster's visor, easily adjusting for light levels to see through the darkened goggles, focused in on an odd phenomenon it noticed in her eyes.

When she first looked at him, she paused momentarily and her pupils dilated into a... four pointed star? Before she blinked and her eyes returned to normal.

"Armsmaster? So that's who it was," she mumbled to herself, his audio enhancers picking it up without difficulty.

Armsmaster began to speak, "Girl, what-"

Lung, having extricated himself from the building he was blasted into, gave Armsmaster no time to finish before immediately rampaging towards the girl. Spitting flame all the while.

Armsmaster prepared himself to intercept, before another flash of red bowled Lung over and sent Armsmaster reeling by proximity.

"Dammit girl, watch where you're aiming that." Armsmaster rebuked her while picking himself up off the ground for the second time that night.

"S-sorry." The girl replied with a stutter.

"_And there you go Armsmaster, you've fucked it up again. She's an inexperienced teenage girl likely on her first night out as a cape. Don't expect perfect competence from her."_

"It's understandable, don't let it happen again." He stated.

Any response was cut off as Lung, having pulled himself out of another building, roared out, mutated mouth severely distorting the words, "Oom soo hick ofve fouccen bhuildanhgs!"

Quickly, he turned to the girl and asked, "Do you have way of immobilizing him? If you do, use it. Now."

"Eh?" The girl said in response before considering. "Well, he's already displayed enough regeneration..."

The girl brought both of her hands in front of her, the front of one palm placed over the back of the other, and breathed deeply.

A red light quickly gathered in front of her hands before releasing in a quick burst.

Perhaps the eeriest thing about it was the complete silence. Unlike the earth shaking shock waves of before, this one made no sound at all.

This flash of energy, approximately 2 meters in diameter according to what his visor caught, passed straight through Lungs legs as if they weren't even there to continue on, boring into the earth for who knows how long.

Lung, legs vaporised entirely, quickly fell over onto the ground with a scream of anger and pain.

"...Not quite what I had in mind, but it will work" Stated Armsmaster.

Noticing Lung already beginning the process of regrowing his legs, Armsmaster quickly moved the end of his halberd to face lung, before triggering the tranquilizer.

The needle shot out of the end towards the immobilized Lung and easily pierced through his metal scales to inject it's payload.

Lung's motions slowed, before stopping entirely. The ends of what used to be his legs ceased to squirm in that unsettling manner they did when he was regenerating.

Armsmaster sprayed Lung with a quick blast of containment foam. Both to ensure immobility, and keep him from bleeding out. Turning towards the girl, Armsmaster spoke in his usual brisk tone. "Thanks for the help."

"I should probably be thanking you," spoke the girl, "I don't know what I would have done otherwise to keep him down. At least, with out killing him..." The girl trailed off at the end.

Armsmaster nodded towards her. "You made the correct call. The PRT would not have looked well on a cape if their first night out concluded in murder, no matter how justifiable or in self-defense it might have been." A pause, before Armsmaster continued. "Continuing to call you "girl" would be rude, have you picked a name?"

The girl stopped moving, her eyes dilating oddly again, before she spoke.

"...Buster."


	6. Chapter 6

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 2 Piggot

-

"Buster, eh? Bland, but..." Director Emily Piggot glanced down at the report on her desk, "...Appropriate." She finished dryly.

Shuffling the papers into a single pile, Piggot looked up at Armsmaster.

"You are aware that we can't simply let this go, correct? A blaster with that much firepower... We can't risk letting another Purity slip through" Piggot ended her sentence with finality.

"She was not particularly enthused with the idea of joining the Wards." Armsmaster explained. "I managed to convince her to come and talk with you, but it was a near case."

Piggot nodded. "Send her in."

Armsmaster pressed a button on the side of his glove, before moving off to the side.

The door slowly swung open, and Buster meekly walked in.

"_She certainly doesn't look like she could devastate Lung so throughly." _Piggot mused to herself, _"But superpowers care little about what they're possessor looks like."_

Ending that train of thought, Piggot motioned towards the chair in front of her desk, "Take a seat, please."

Buster sat down in the chair. Looking up from the process of doing so, her partially shaded eyes seemed to briefly morph into a four pointed star, before changing back to a human normal.

Piggot frowned, "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from the use of powers in here without clearing it first."

"What?" Buster spoke out, blinking in confusion.

"Your eyes," stated Piggot, "They underwent some sort of change for a brief moment there."

"I didn't do anything though." She protested.

An almost imperceivable beep came from a small device in her ear, as Armsmaster signaled that she at least believed that she was telling the truth.

Sighing back into her chair, Piggot began to talk. "You say you don't want to join the Wards, yes?"

"Correct." Buster affirmed.

"And yet, there are parts of your powers you don't understand," Piggot bluntly stated, "How can you justify not joining the Wards when you don't even know what you can do? Your powers apparently have some involuntary component, how do you know they aren't going to do something you don't want them to do?"

_That_ apparently hit a nerve, the girl in front of her abruptly turned absolutely white.

Piggot smirked internally, she had gotten her hook. "They already have, haven't they?"

"I-well-No." She stuttered.

A different beep, she was lying.

Switching gears, Piggot began the process of making herself seem reasonable.

"Look," Piggot started, "I'm not sure why you don't want to join the Wards so badly, and you haven't yet done anything which would make me force my hand." Piggot paused to let her words sink in before continuing, "But if your powers really are so out of control, you will _need_ the Wards. That's why they exist, so that teenagers like you can figure out your abilities."

The girl still seemed hesitant, "I... well..."

Piggot frowned internally, the girl was more set against this then she had thought. She was going to have to play the long game here.

Piggot let out another brief sigh, "I am not an unreasonable woman, and am willing to compromise with you on this topic. Meet the other Wards, talk with them for a bit. Maybe that will assuage your concerns, maybe it won't. But if your going to an independent hero, you will probably run into them at some point. So it would be best for you to have a decent working relationship with them."

"But... What about what you said about my powers?" Buster said with some confusion.

"If your so against it, theres nothing I can do unless your powers go out of control very obviously." Piggot replied with a shrug. "I can hope that interaction with the Wards convinces you to join, but other than that, my hands are tied for now."

Buster seemed almost convinced here, so Piggot pushed just a little harder, "Is it so much to ask? We're not saying you have to unmask, we're not saying you have to come in for testing or anything. All we're saying, is go to a designated place, at a designated time, and meet the wards."

Buster finally caved in. "I suppose... if you just want me to meet them... I can do that."

"Good, thank you for being reasonable, here." Piggot quickly scribbled a meeting place and time, along with the BB PRT phone number, onto one of the pieces of note paper she always kept around, and handed it off to Buster.

"Does this work for you?" Piggot questioned.

Buster paused to read over it, "Ah, yes. I believe it does."

Piggot nodded. "If something comes up, call that number and tell the operator your name. They will put you in touch with me, and rearrangements can be made."

"Alright then, so..." Buster trailed off.

"You're free to go." Piggot confirmed.

With a nod of acknowledgement, Buster stood up and walked out of the room.

After Buster left, Piggot leaned back with a look of satisfaction on her face.

There was a time when the blatant manipulation of a teenage girl would have bothered her.

That time had long since passed.

And now that's over with. Thankfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 2.1

So, My FFN viewers might be confused a bit here. Fact is, the previous chapter advanced Taylor's problems way ahead of what my plot planned for. So it's going to be reworked into a new chapter later on.

* * *

Taylor was still kind of giddy from the nights activities.

She had fought _Lung_ alongside _Armsmaster_, and played an integral part in Lung's takedown. The director of the PRT had _personally_ talked with her to try and get her in the wards. She still had no intentions of actually joining them, but still.

Taylor was on cloud nine, there was nothing that could possibly kill her mood!

A slight beep signaled her watch going from 3:07AM to 3:08AM

"_...Oh shit, what am I gonna tell dad."_

The inevitable conversation with her dad was exactly as awkward as she expected it to be, she had fumbled out an excuse about needing to go out for walk, and how the hole in her jacket was from tripping and getting it caught on a branch. Her dad had accepted it with the slightest pushing as he had everything from her since mom's death.

Despite how useful it turned out to be sometimes, her Dad's incessant passiveness towards her was depressing. Being indicative of how fucked up her family situation was anymore.

Taylor sighed, pushing the thoughts away as she left school.

"_Emma's a bitch, school sucked, water wet, fire burn. News at eleven." _Taylor thought with dark humor.

Taylor perked up as she noticed it was almost time to go meet the Wards. At this point, her brief moments as a superhero were almost the only bright moments left in her life.

Taylor rushed home to put on her "costume".

Seriously, she needed to get something better then a scarf and goggles at some point.

Taylor walked into the designated meeting place, a small park near the bay and a bit to the north east of Arcadia, with some trepidation.

It was all well and good to say to herself she was meeting the Wards, but to actually go through with it? They were actual _heroes_, sponsored by the government. What was she, but some little independent hero. Logically, she knew she was a "big deal" so to speak, she had helped Armsmaster take down Lung after all. But Taylor still couldn't help but imagine a bunch of bored teenagers, only out here because they had been ordered to, continuously deriding her. It would be high-school all over again.

"_I don't know of this was a good idea, what am I even doing here?" _Taylor was beginning to lose her nerve_ "I have no intentions of joining up with the Wards."_

But before Taylor could completely talk herself into leaving, a voice rang out.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, _b__uster_."

Taylor spun around, and saw the speaker.

A teen male, clothed in a white bodysuit covered in clocks _**po^&&* lo*^$$&$^&$ion**_, stared down at her imperiously from a nearby hill... Before a dark clothed female figure came up behind him and pushed him over.

"Hey! What was that for" The white figure called out.

"Seriously? _That_ was the best you could do? A joke involving a form of address no one really uses anymore, and even when they _did_ use it, it was attached to males." The female berated.

She sighed, "Honestly, I expected better of you."

"They sprung this on me at the last minute, I didn't have time to work on anything good." The male protested. "My awesome sense of humor doesn't spring forth from nothingness, ya know?"

The female seemed surprised. "Really?" She spoke as the white clothed male picked himself up and began to dust off his costume, "I thought we were all told last night, why didn't you..." The female appeared to consider something, "On second thought, it makes perfect sense."

"Hey!"

It suddenly occurred to Taylor that she should have actually looked up who was in the wards at some point. At least so she could stop mentally identifying the two here as "white figure" and "female figure".

Ignoring the protests of the white figure, the dark one turned towards and Taylor and began to speak. "Yo, you must be the famous Buster. I'm Shadow Stalker, and" She turned back towards the white figure, "This idiot here is Clockblocker."

The white figure-Clockblocker continued protesting, only to be ignored by Shadow Stalker.

Sighing, Clockblocker muttered out, "Love you too Shadow."

Perking up a bit, Clockblocker spoke out, "Well, as my shadowy cohort so rudely revealed," A glare towards Shadow Stalker, "I am indeed Clockblocker." A pause, "So... why Buster, was it your life's goal to become a dummy or something?" He said, appearing to wait for an answer.

Still reeling from the roller coaster of events that had happened, Taylor could only blink stupidly in response.

Deflating from her lack of response, Clockblocker pouted. "Does _no one_ watch the Mythbusters?"

"No one cares about your stupid Earth Aleph show." Derided Shadow Stalker. As she finished, I finally got a chance to get a good look at her.

Her costume was in a word, dark. Black pants, black boots, a black chestplate and a black cloak _**&**^r &*^^&fer**__._

"_Not the most heroic outfit I've ever seen." _Taylor thought dryly.

Shadow Stalker looked closely at her, "What's up with your eyes? They just changed right there."

"_Again?" _Taylor internally sighed, "I don't know, it's something that keeps on happening, you're not the first to notice. But honestly? It worries me a bit."

"Hmm," Shadow Stalker frowned, "I'm no expert on parahuman powers, but it's probably nothing worth worrying about. I can't think of many cases where a power has harmed it's holder, and the few exceptions were all cases where using the power would be _more_ harmful."

"_It's not me I'm worried about." _Taylor kept this thought to herself. "Alright then... Are there only two Wards in Brockton Bay though?"

Clockblocker, evidently tired of being ignored, interjected before Shadow Stalker could respond. "Not at all!" He chirped. "The others are coming, but had brief obligations before coming here. We were the only ones with so little to do we could get here early."

Sure enough, new people arrieved shortly after.

A kid in red and gold armor, a tanned skinned almost adult in red and silver armor, and a little girl in a green skirt and breastplate.

The guy in red and silver _**po&*****#****&%& d&^*&%^&ty**_ walked up to me and said, "Hello there, You're Buster I take it?" I nodded, "Good, good. I'm Aegis, the leader of the local ward team. A pleasure to meet you." He came across as unfailingly polite and professional, and had the presence of one used to the mantle leadership.

Honestly, I was struggling to believe he was a teenager.

The kid next to him _**powe^&*))*$#ogy**_ introduced himself, "Ah, I'm Kid Win. Nice to meet you." Kid... Win? I assumed that the name was temporary. _"But still, really?"._

Finally, the little girl _*******^*er spat&^*%&%ng**_ piped up with enthusiasm. "And I'm Vista!" Her chest puffed out in pride. _"She seems to think much of herself, it might be warranted though."_ Either that or she was just a precocious preteen. Which could very well be a tautology now that she came to think about it.

"Where's Gallant?" Questioned Clockblocker.

"He'll show up later." Responded Aegis. "He and Glory are having another..."

"Fight?" Finished Clockblocker.

"...Yeah." Aegis confirmed.

"So the two G's are fighting again, what else is new?" Shadow Stalker snarked.

"Hey! It's not Gallant's fault Glory Girl is so finicky." Vista replied, cheeks puffed out in anger.

Shadow Stalker just snorted in response.

Taylor internally sighed, this had been roughly what she was expecting. Oh sure, they appeared to be fairly nice people, but she wasn't apart of "their" group. So she was left ostracized and out of their conversations.

Aegis rapidly took control of the conversation, "While I'm sure the antics of Gallant and Glory Girl are of great interest, that's not why were here."

"Why _are_ we here anyway." Shadow Stalker spoke up in reply. "She managed to basically solo Lung, which is badass and awesome and all, but apparently doesn't want to join the wards for whatever reason. Are we here as a PR stunt than? Convince her to join the Wards?"

Shadow Stalker voiced the suspicions Taylor was having herself, she wasn't exactly expecting anyone to actually voice them though. _"She has a rather blunt personality, I take it."_

Aegis frowned, "The Director told us to show up and meet her, talk to her and get to know her. If she's going to be an independent hero, we should have a good working relationship."

"...So totally a PR stunt than." Stated Shadow Stalker. "Right, I'm off. Good job on Lung, keep on blowing up the villains of Brockton Bay for me." She issued a last sort of waving fist pump on the last phrase, before bounding off in some sort of shadow form.

"_...Very blunt."_ Concluded Taylor.

"Shadow Stalker wait- ugh, the Director is not going to be happy." Aegis ended with a mutter.

Shadow Stalker's leaving seemed to signal the arrival of another person.

Walking up to her, he began to talk, "Ah, if it isn't our local dragon slayer. How do you do, I, am-"

"Gallant, I take it." Taylor interrupted.

He deflated like a balloon. "How did you know?" He responded, slightly crestfallen.

"Well, your teammates mentioned your name and..." Taylor looked at him, _**&*(&^$$&^%ional ma*^^^***_ he wore a silver and gunmetal outfit that, frankly, made him look like he should have been riding into the park on a horse. "...Somehow I managed to put two and two together."

Somewhere in the background, Clockblocker snickered.

"Well, you'd be correct, and, uh." His eyes widened, apparently discovering something. "And, uh, yeah, and stuff, yeah." And apparently spontaneously became more of a social idiot than she was.

"Woah, Gallant, what happened to you." Clockblocker questioned. "You're usually so smooth."

"Shut up." He petulantly responded.

"Ah well, even the great Gallant has his off moments now me, that would never happen too." He stated, moving uncomfortably close, and throwing an arm over her shoulder. _"What's he doing?"_

"Clockblocker." Aegis warned. "Don't you dare-"

Suddenly, Clockblocker screamed out in pain, falling to the ground next to her and holding his head.

"Clockblocker!" Aegis, Kid Win, Vista, and Gallant yelled out. Rushing over to his side.

Vista then moved towards her and poked her hard in the stomach, "What did you do to him?"

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"Liar!"

"Guys, wait up. I don't think it was her fault." Clockblocker spoke up with a groan. "I don't think she meant to do it, it was only after I attempted to freeze her that this happened." Rubbing his temples, Clockblocker finished with. "God, it feels like I just got hit with every migraine to ever migraine."

"A power nullifier focused on their self? That would explain..." Gallant trailed off.

Sighing, Aegis turned towards her. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to cut this short, Clockblocker needs to have this looked at." Rummaging around in a pack attached to his armor, he pulled out a device. "This is a standard PRT issued cellphone. Absolute state of the art. The Director wanted you to have this so we could keep in touch." Handing it off to her, Aegis took Clockblocker under the arms, before flying off somewhere. A worried Gallant following behind.

Kid Win gave her a final good bye before leaving as well.

Taylor Looked down at the device in her hand.

A... Cellphone?


	8. Chapter 8

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 2.2

Oh by the way, that whole "randomly switching between written thought, and italicized" thing? Totally gone. If you thought it was annoying to read, you have no fucking idea what it was like to write. What the hell I was thinking, I have no idea.

* * *

Taylor was halfway home with her new phone before she realized something. That it was very possible she was being tracked through it. At least, she thought so. She wasn't _entirely_ sure, as she hadn't had much to do with cell phones since her mother died. Eventually, she decided it wasn't worth the risk. The question at that point became, what to do from then?

She _very_ briefly thought of hiding it in her locker at school, before discarding the idea for obvious reasons. Other ideas, such as hiding it somewhere near her house, hiding it somewhere far from her house, _**mod*(&^ng I*&**_, and a few others were all mentally "cast off". Before Taylor thought of an alternate idea.

Taylor turned the phone on, and spent the next fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to use the thing. Using vague bit of information gleaned from what little she had seen her classmates doing, Taylor finally navigated to the contacts list. As she had suspected, the names of all the Wards were listed in there.

Hoping it would call him, Taylor pushed the box with the name "Aegis" in it.

Hearing the tone she associated with calling people, Taylor held the phone up to her ear.

A click, and a voice over the phone. "Hello? Is that you Buster?"

"Ah, yes." Taylor responded.

"Good, so I see you finally worked out the new phone. I'm sorry about leaving so early, but Clockblocker..."

"No, It's fine. I understand. Is he okay?"

"Perfectly fine, nothing more than a "power induced headache" as they called, which is apparently a common, but not dangerous, phenomenon typically associated with mentally straining powers."

"Oh, that's good." Taylor sighed with a bit of relief.

"Don't worry about, I expect he'll already be making jokes about it by tomorrow." Aegis offered.

"He did seem like that kind of guy."

"Indeed. Anyway, is there anything else you need?

"Um, yeah. I don't know of this is possible, but is this phone tracked or something..."

"Tracked? Why would it be... Oh! You don't know about the rules yet, do you." Aegis replied with understanding.

"The rules?"

"It will be easier to explain in person, that is, if you're willing to try this again later..." Aegis trailed off at the end.

"I... Think so." Taylor responded with some hesitation.

"Good. Anyway, I'll explain them in more detail then. But suffice to say, no. You're phone is not tracked. Doing so to an independent hero would be such a stupidly massive PR scandal amongst the capes if found out, that you can be assured that they wouldn't do it for that reason alone." _**truth**_

Taylor didn't know why, but she believed him without hesitation.

"Alright, I believe you I guess." Taylor voiced her thoughts.

"Really? I suspected I would have to convince you more than that." He appeared to be vaguely surprised. "Well, I appreciate the trust nonetheless. Will that be all? It's nice speaking with you but, as the leader of the Wards, I do have work to do."

"No, that's it, thanks."

"My pleasure." He hung up.

Taylor lowered the phone from her ear. And looked at it.

She could see why they were so popular, it was incredibly convenient.

"...And then I froze my costume, and her machine just _broke_. Like, completely fell apart when it rammed into me." Clockblocker chuckled. "She was _not_ happy."

"I'd imagine so, it sounds like Tinkers have to put a lot of work into their craft." Taylor replied.

"We really do." Kid Win piped in. "I have to spend _hours_ of time just to make my puny laser guns, and Armsmaster doesn't do anything _but_ design new things, train with them, and patrol. And I mean that literally."

He did seem to be quite the workaholic when she saw him, but to _that_ extent?. "He really does deserve his reputation than."

"Yeah. He not only works hard, but he has such an incredible specialty." Kid Win stated. "He's thought of as second only to Dragon by a lot of people."

"What's his specialization?" Taylor inquired.

"Miniaturization. Because of it he can carry an answer to almost anything he can think up. Whereas other Tinkers have to decide what to bring ahead of time." Kid Win sighed. "And I'm stuck with just ray guns. I suppose it's better then nothing, some powers are just plain better than others."

"Ah, sorry." Taylor sensed some history behind this, but a few hours of talking did not a friendship close enough to ask personal questions like that make. Retreating from the awkward subject, Taylor turned back to Clockblocker. "So, what happened to... Squealer, was it? After that."

"Well." Clockblocker began, "There's not much more to it than that. She got caught, and then was let out by Trainwreck breaking into the prison.

"Why didn't they just send her to that one inescapable parahuman prison than?" Taylor questioned

"The Birdcage? It was only her first offense, and she hadn't done anything worthy of immediate imprisonment in there." Clockblocker finished with a shrug. "Remember the rules?"

"Ah, yeah, that." The Unwritten Rules. Taylor still wasn't sure about how she felt about them. They were still criminals. But she supposed she understood them to a point. The Endbringers really were more of a threat than anything the average villain did. But still, the practical sanctioning of criminals left a poor taste in Taylor's mouth.

"Hey, no one really likes them, but we do what we can to survive as a species." Gallant spoke up.

"I guess..." Taylor responded, still kind of unconvinced.

As Gallant shrugged in response, Taylor thought over recent events.

Literally the very day after, Aegis had called her, proposing a meeting on the next day. Apparently, the Director had _not_ been happy with them just leaving like that. Taylor didn't have anything planned for that day, not that she ever had plans really, so she accepted. And... It wasn't as bad as she expected. Aegis remained professional, yet friendly. Clockblocker was genuinely entertaining at times, although he tried to hard more often then not. Gallant, after he had gotten over not being able to sense her emotions, was nice enough, although a bit unnerved by her. Kid Win was fairly friendly, but she got the feeling he had a huge inferiority complex. Vista spent the most time out of them all trying to get her on the team, the idea of having a girl who was _not_ Shadow Stalker around apparently exciting her. Speaking of, Shadow Stalker had barely said two words to her since showing up, she had asked Clockblocker what was her problem, but he had responded that Shadow Stalker was incredibly out of character yesterday, he guessed that someone powerful enough to take on Lung had gotten a usually reserved part of her out in the open. Finally, there was Browbeat, who had joined the Wards yesterday after the Clockblocker event, and managed the incredible feat of being even _more_ awkward around the group then she was.

Taylor's musing was interrupted by Aegis' phone ringing.

Picking it up, he talked into it. "This is Aegis here, what is it you need, Director... What? Very well, we will be there shortly." Hanging up Aegis turned towards the Wards. "The Undersiders are stepping it up. They just hit the Bay Central, and the main Protectorate forces are tied up elsewhere. The Director wants us to step in and apprehend them."

"The Undersiders? Means Grue will be there. Hell yes I'm going." Shadow Stalker suddenly spoke up.

"Glad to see you're so enthusiastic." Aegis replied dryly. "Now, I want you all to-"

"Hey." Clockblocker began to speak, "Why don't we bring Buster along? The Undersiders are like, the least dangerous villains around. And consider she already fought Lung..."

"Hmm." Aegis mused. "He has a point, the Undersiders follow the unwritten rules to the letter. There really is no likely danger to showing up. Do you want to come?" He finished with a question towards her.

"Um..." Fighting alongside the Wards against villains? "...Yeah, Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 3 Grue

Five...Six...Seven..._Eight_.

Grue was _not_ happy.

"_Tattletale_, perhaps you would like to explain to me _why_ there are _eight fucking people out there._"

"Nine, actually" Tattletale winced. "There's someone on the roof over there." She pointed over to a nearby house. "Might be-"

"Thank you Tattletale, allow me to rephrase that, _why_ are there _nine_ fucking people out there." Grue interrupted.

"Well, it was always a rough estimate." She pointed out.

"Ro-rough estimate?!" Grue snapped a little. "Three or four you said! Three or four! _This_ is triple that number! Triple!"

"Well, as I said three _or_ four, technically it can't be counted as-" Tattletale began, before being interrupted by shadows beginning to slowly spiral around her.

"If you finish that sentence." Grue proclaimed menacingly. "I will do things I will very much regret later."

Before Tattletale could dig herself in deeper, Bitch spoke up. "I can take them, just let me-"

"No, you can't take them." Grue talked over her. "You see that?" Grue pointed towards one of the heroes outside. "That, is the newly named Buster. You know, the girl who made swiss cheese out of motherfucking _Lung._ Who Tattletale described as, and I quote 'slowly going bugfuck insane.'" Bitch scowled, but acknowledged the point. Presumably not wanting to get her dogs hurt.

"Well, actually, she appears to have somehow mentally stabilized a bit." Tattletale mused. "Powers do seem connected to conflict, so maybe..."

"Well isn't that great." Grue sarcastically remarked. "So maybe we _won't _all get blown sky high today. Just heavily brutalized"

"Actually, her power has to high a lower limit for her to manage a non-lethal attack against a unenhanced human."

Grue stared. "That is not helping my concerns."

"Now that she's stable, she won't want to kill people?" Tattletale offered.

"Now _that._" Grue stated. "Is some actual good news for once. Okay, we might be able to work with-"

"On the other hand, she makes Aegis look squishy, and could take anyone here in a fist fight." Tattletale said absentmindedly.

"...Are there any _other_ powers she has." Grue snidely remarked. "Because apparently, she just went to a bag labeled 'superpowers' and grabbed a handful when it came time for her to trigger."

"Judging by the way Clockblocker is still favoring his head, and his motions towards Buster? Self-localized power nullification."

A odd gurgling sound came from the back of Grue's throat, disturbingly distorted by his shadows into an echoing growl in the process. Before it was replaced by a sigh of resignation.

"So what do we do at this point?" Grue questioned. "There's still the other Wards there, so even if we _do_ deal with the girl, who frankly seems to have gone to the same school of bullshit powers the triumvirate did, there's still them to deal with. And whoever is on the rooftop." It was a grim picture indeed.

"Well, she seems to have a lot of insecurities. If I-" Tattletale began, only to be interrupted once again.

"No. We are not poking the mental issues of someone who can knock out Lung." Grue left no room for interpretation. "Regent, if she starts, shut her mouth."

"Aye aye, cap'n." Regent faux saluted.

Tattletale frowned. "That isn't necessary, I am perfectly capable of controlling myself."

Grue immediately decided that, to the end of his days, he will never understand how Tattletale said that with a straight face.

Her frown deepened.

"Right... She have any enhanced senses or something like that?" Grue questioned.

"Looks like enhanced hearing. Although she hasn't noticed yet." Tattletale replied, a slight grimace of annoyance still on her face.

"Good. So, Plan A is cover her in my shadows, and hope the disorientation effects leave her unable to do anything." Grue decided.

"Why isn't that our plan for all the Wards?" Regent asked. "Just shadow everything, and we walk out like nothings the matter."

"Because." Tattletale interjected. "You see their formation? They've split up in a pattern intended to catch us if we try and run for it. And with Vista there, it's going to be a _long_ run."

"Break out the back?" Regent inquired.

"If you'll look outside, Vista has already begun confusing what exactly constitutes the 'back' and 'front' of this building." Tattletale dryly responded.

"Fucking Vista..." Regent mumbled. "...So then what? We just roll over and submit?" Regent didn't seem to happy with this idea.

"Fuck that." Bitch was, if anything, even more against it.

"We are _not_ going to just surrender here. We'll lose all of our rep. Make this whole thing even more of a failure than it already was." Grue pronounced, a bit of disgust entering his tone towards the end.

"_Look_ people, I'm not advocating that at all. But." Tattletale began with a worried glance outside through the shadows around the building. "We are running out of time."

She was right. Grue cursed internally, observing Aegis bring out his phone.

"Probably telling the protectorate that they have us confined." Tattletale replied to his unasked question.

"All right, we go with Regent's... 'plan'." Grue said, a bitter taste in his mouth. "Were out of time, and options."

Shadows billowed forth from Grue's body, spilling out onto the streets, and covering the wards. "There not panicking in any noticeable fashion."

"Yep." Tattletale sighed. "They were totally prepared for this."

"We make do with what we have to." Grue solemnly spoke. "Bitch, you'll lead the charge. Tying up Aegis is probably the most important factor. Glance Buster on the way out too, we want her as disoriented as possible. After that, go for Vista, try and use her as a hostage-"

"Won't work." Tattletale interjected. "We've built up a reputation of following the rules to the letter. There is no way they'll believe we would actually seriously harm a non-Aegis member of the Wards, especially the youngest one. That is, unless your saying we change that MO. Which would be... bad" Tattletale trailed off at the end.

"No, your right. Dammit. Just try to scare her than, break her concentration. If she loses control of her powers, then we're probably home free. With a bit of luck. Other then that, you know the usual."

With a nod, Bitch jumped into action. Leaving a dog behind for them once the way was clear, Bitch's other two dogs tore out of the building with Bitch on top of the smaller of the two. The larger immediately went for Aegis, the slam into him causing them to roll away from the rest. Bitch on the smaller, sent Buster reeling as she sped by towards Vista.

Just before Bitch reached her, Grue lifted the darkness around Vista. Almost immediately, the warped space began to become less so. He imagined seeing a literal ton of dog heading straight for someone would break almost anyone's concentration.

That was about when he noticed that Buster no longer seemed quite as disoriented. In fact, she was looking straight at him.

"...Oh. Shit." Grue cursed.

"What? Buster did something? Oh goddammit. She pulled out another power didn't she-"

Tattletale was interrupted once more, as Buster burst in through the window.

"Hi." She said. A slightly crazed tone entering her voice. The eyes constantly flickering back and forth between a four pointed star, and normal not helping her maintain an image of sanity.

Tatletale opened her mouth. "You kno-" And then it clamped shut. "Ow daumnit, ehi biyut mah tange."

Well, at least _something_ went according to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 2.3

"...Vista, you are going to make it so that they only have one escape route, then lengthen it as much as possible." Aegis had been explaining the plan on the move since they had left a few minutes ago.

They had been moving at a rapid, but not unsustainable pace for the less enhanced members there towards the bank since they had made the declension to move out. Vista shortening distances where possible to make a several hour walk, into a several minute one.

"Now, Buster, I know you're not a member of the wards, but will you adhere to my orders for this battle?" Aegis questioned her.

"Sure. You've all got more experience anyway." Taylor responded.

"Good. Then, if possible, I want you to keep the Undersiders back with a light use of your power-"

Taylor winced. "A bit of a problem with that."

"Really, what is it?" Aegis queried.

"Well, I never got the chance to explain my powers to you all, so I should probably do so before we get there." Taylor stated. "If that's alright?"

"No, go on. That's an oversight on my part."

"Alright. So the big problem is, my... Blaster power?" Taylor paused to look at Aegis, getting a nod in response. "It starts at 'vaporize normal human' and only goes up from there. So unless they're superhumanly durable like Lung..."

Aegis sucked in air. "Yeah, that's a bit of a problem. Is there anything else?"

Taylor explained the rest of her powers. "...And while I'm not sure of what the _upper_ limit is, I can estimate it's somewhere in the area of fourteen times what I used to take down Lung."

Clockblocker whistled. "Blaster Seven my ass."

"Clockblocker!" Aegis scolded. "You know what the Director says about swearing on the job."

Clockblocker sheepishly rubbed his head and apologized. While Taylor began to question "Blaster Seven?"

"Ah, that's the rating assigned to your Blaster powers. It's a generalized system used to give a quick and easy idea of what a cape is capable of on a moments notice." Aegis explained. "In this case, a 'Blaster' rating rating signifies that the cape is able to preform long range attacks of some sort. Your rating of seven telling them that it's fairly powerful. Although, as Clockblocker so crudely put it, you're apparently due for an upgrade."

Huh, that _would_ be useful wouldn't it. "How many ratings are there?" Taylor questioned.

"Twelve, but we don't have time to get into them now." Aegis immediately responded.

"Sorry." Taylor apologized.

"It's alright, these were all things I meant to explain to you anyway, but these meeting keep getting interrupted." Aegis replied, a bit of frustration entering his tone. "Anyway, we need to continue the plans. Buster instead, you'll be put with Browbeat and myself as the most durable ones here in the line intended to catch the Undersiders if they make a break for it..."

Taylor listened in as Aegis continued planning.

"So... we're just gonna stand here until the rest of the Protectorate shows up?" Taylor questioned.

"Yep. It may be boring, but it's almost guaranteed to work. We win the waiting game, and they lose the offense game." Clockblocker answered, arms behind his head. "Welcome to the Wards, no where near as awesome as they sound at first."

Taylor honestly didn't have a problem with that. The less she had to try and deal with things without conflict, and potentially having to use her Blaster power, the better. Taylor caught the flickering of a cape out of the corner of her eye.

Glory Girl, Gallant's apparently 'not girlfriend right now' was hiding on top of a nearby building. She had called Gallant on his phone to inform him that her sister was inside the bank, and that she was willing to work with them.

Aegis had been fully willing to accept her help, which had brought the counter of people arrayed against the Undersiders to nine.

It honestly seemed like overkill to her. On the other hand, Taylor didn't really have a problem with that either.

Aegis ended his phone call to Miss Militia. "It's only going to be a few more minutes till the main force shows up." He told the group. "They're estimating only ten minutes till they can finish up, and then another two for Velocity to get here. The rest showing up a further ten minutes past that." A pause as the information sank in before Aegis continued. "But it's probably not going to get that far. The Undersiders aren't stupid, far from it in fact, but they're probably getting desperate. So expect a break for it soon."

Taylor nodded, before refocusing her attention on the bank shrouded in shadows.

Sure enough, shortly after Aegis' proclamation, the shadows around the bank exploded outward. Taylor heard a last curse from Shadow Stalker before she was covered in darkness.

Absolute, smothering, darkness. Darkness which evidently didn't just block sight, but reduced hearing and sense of place too. It was beginning to remind Taylor disturbingly of the Locker.

Taylor took a deep breath, and told herself that she hadn't moved, that no one had moved according to the plan. Aegis was still on her left, Browbeat on her right. The bank still in front of her-

Suddenly, Taylor was knocked to the side by some force she couldn't determine.

Where.

Where was she? Where were the others? Where was the bank?

Taylor was panicking. She couldn't tell where anything was. The oppressive darkness bringing back memories of cold, of the smell of vomit and used tampons, and of being trapped.

Taylor began to hyperventilate. Rapidly breathing in and out, she didn't know what to do. Everything was wrong. She didn't know anything. She _needed_ to know what was happening.

_**Ar&*a Sens(*& Onlin&^**_

And then Taylor's consciousness moved outward. Expanding rapidly to encompass the entire battlefield.

Suddenly, she could _see_ everything around her. Anything she wanted, she _knew_ she could tell where every bug within her radius was if she wanted to.

She refocused herself on the _**humans**_ around her. Aegis, currently wrestling with some sort of monster. Vista, removed from shadow and staring down another of those monsters. And the rest, ignorant of what was happening. All had what appeared to be a form of error code floating around them. Flickering between understandable English, and random gibberish which caused her head to ache.

But Taylor _**didn't care about any of that right now**_. She focused in on a teen inside the bank, watching the proceedings next to a girl, another teen, and another one of those monsters.

It must be Grue. The one who created the shadows, according to Aegis.

Taylor scowled.

Bounding towards him at her top possible speed, she crashed through the window, coming to a stop in front of the older teen in a skull mask.

"Hi" She spoke out.

The girl attempted to open her mouth, before she apparently decided to bite her tongue. _**$#*^%&n ef*&)^*. Cataloging for fu*^&*(.**_

Taylor absentmindedly noticed that Glory Girl had apparently saved Vista at some point. Bitch having been frozen by Clockblocker stumbling in, and her mons_**dog**_ brutalized by what was most likely Glory Girl.

Taylor decided that it _**wasn't really relevant anymore**_. As the rest of the Wards appeared to have things well in hand.

Taylor _**held up a hand towards Grue, red light visibly appearing in its palm.**_

"You, are going to lift all of the shadows, and then turn yourself in. Otherwise, you die." _**Taylor stat**_bluffed**_._**

Letting out a distorted sigh of disgust, he lifted his hands into the air. And with them, all the shadow.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 2.4

The girl-Tattletale was still sending foul looks towards a very smug Regent nine minutes later when Taylor noted Velocity showing up in a blur of movement.

He began speaking to the moderately torn up Aegis, presumably in order to get a report on the situation. Bitch had unfrozen a few minutes ago, scowling as she held her now normal dogs.

Taylor continued to watch over the rest of the Undersiders.

"Soooo, how's your day going?" Regent questioned.

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "It was going great till you guys showed up. And, shouldn't you be more worried? You're almost certainly going to jail, you know."

Regent shrugged. "Not much I can do at this point."

Taylor noticed Dauntless come flying in, speaking with Velocity after landing. Velocity then moved towards the bank. Mentally musing that her new power was ungodly useful, she turned towards the newly entered Velocity.

"Buster." He nodded. "Dauntless has taken over managing Hellhound until someone with containment foam comes along." He took a look at the other Undersiders. Grue was presumably, his mask made it difficult to tell, brooding. Tattletale was scowling at Regent. And Regent... didn't have anything in particular on his face. "I was coming to help, but you appear to have thing well in hand." He made a nod of appreciation towards me. "Good job."

"Thanks." Taylor paused. "Armsmaster just showed up."

"How do you know?" Velocity questioned.

"I got a new power." Taylor replied. "It's...Hard to explain. I can sort of see everything, from of every angle, large area around me.

"Can you see inside people?" He asked further.

"I'm not sure." Taylor briefly concentrated, before a look of disgust spread across her face. "Eugh. Yes, yes I can."

"Fascinating." Velocity mused.

Before anything else could be said, Armsmaster's voice from outside spoke up. "Move."

Velocity, and Taylor obliged, stepping quickly to the side. Taylor, because she could see what was going to happen. And Velocity, because he had experience working with Armsmaster.

A blast of containment foam entered the bank, binding the remaining Undersiders in place. Armsmaster walking in after it.

"Good work, Buster. You're free to go." Armsmaster spoke up.

Taylor nodded in response, then turned to leave. A brisk walk took her out of the bank as she played around with her new abilities.

The range of her new 'senses' extended to roughly two hundred feet. She could see anything from, any angle, within that range. She could 'expand' her mind to see more than one thing within that range, but it caused an odd pain sensation _**pro(****__**)^load**_ when she tried viewing to many things at once.

Taylor's thoughts were interrupted by Aegis walking up to her. "Buster, I see you handled the ones inside the bank. You do good work."

"Hell yeah she does!" Clockblocker spoke out, walking up from the side. "How did you see through Grue's shadows, anyway?" He finished with a question.

"Clockblocker- the Director- oh never mind." Aegis gave up at this point.

Taylor answered Clocblocker's initial question. "I gained some sort of extrasensory vision, or something." Before going into a more detailed explanation.

Browbeat, who had come by halfway through, commented afterwards. "That's... pretty ridiculous. Most powers work on a theme, what's yours than?"

"Adaptability, maybe?" Clockblocker offered.

"Makes a certain amount of sense." Aegis mused.

"But what could she possibly have adapted to that required Lung-beating lasers, and a fair bit of durability?" A newly arrived Gallant questioned. He turned towards Taylor. "You did have your abilities before Lung, correct?"

"Yeah, like Gallant said, I _really_ don't think it's adaptability." Taylor concluded.

Miss Militia walking in signaled the arrival of the rest of the protectorate.

"At this point, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now. As an independent hero, you're technically not allowed to be a part of the debriefing process." Aegis explained.

"As much as it sucks, he's actually right." Clockblocker corroborated. "Need to know and all that. Although... shouldn't she come in later, to make a statement or some such?"

"Hmm, Clockblocker has a point there." Aegis mused. "It would probably be easiest if you would come by the PRT headquarters at some point. I'll send a message later, if that's alright."

"It's fine, I have no problem coming by a bit later." Taylor responded. "Anyway it was... nice meeting you all. You're not quite what I expected."

"Hey, not meeting expectations is what I live for." Clockblocker joked.

"If there was ever a more true statement." Aegis commented dryly. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you too."

Taylor turned to walk off. And then she suddenly stumbled.

"What's wrong?" A still slightly shaken Vista asked.

"Ugh, nothing. It's just, people actually do that?" Taylor replied, face crinkled up.

It took a moment for the Wards to catch on. After which, Clockblocker let out a snort of humor.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Taylor mock scowled. "This power is staying _off_ until I need it. I do _not _need to know those kind of things."

"Probably a good idea, the PRT takes invasion of privacy through parahuman powers fairly seriously." Aegis commented, a hint of humor slowly fading from what she could see of his face.

Slightly sobered up, Taylor nodded in response, before walking off. A final good bye coming from her.

A warm smile spread over Taylor's face, she had something resembling friends now!


	12. Chapter 12

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 3.1

Despite it actually taking a full day for them to get back to her, Taylor walked out of the PRT building fairly satisfied with everything that had happened. She had walked in, given her statement, gotten a commendation from the Director, talked with the Wards for a bit, and received a listing of her new power classifications as well as information on what they all meant.

Blaster 7+: Hearsay not apparently being enough to get an actual raise.

Brute 3: Bulletproof was, according to them, "good, but nothing exceptional." The enhanced strength moving it up an extra point from two.

Thinker 2: The area scan was useful enough to get a thinker rating without any actual mental enhancements.

Breaker 1: For whatever had kept her clothes immune to Lung's fire. She honestly hadn't even noticed. A further comment mentioning that it would get folded under Brute in the full report.

Trump ?: A highly tentative rating as they had no idea what was with her power null, or if she was pulling new abilities as required.

She closed the text file on her phone, because apparently phones could run text editors now, and turned to leave.

That was when the explosions started.

Taylor braced herself on a nearby wall as Brockton Bay lit up with fire and other more... esoteric things. Another shock wave shook the city. And a building nearby crumbled into fire and dust.

Taylor activated her _**scan**_ to look through the building, and sure enough, there were a few people still inside.

Taylor looked at the currently burning down building, thought back to her power classification, and sighed. "Fireproof eh? Well, nothing to do but confirm it." Taylor mumbled to herself.

Briefly bracing herself, Taylor dashed into the building.

As fire surrounded her without real effect, Taylor internally confirmed that she was indeed fireproof. Confirming with her senses the location of the nearest person, an average man as far as she could tell, she moved towards him.

A few seconds later she found the man. As soon as he sighted her, he called out. "Hey, you're a hero right, get this out of my way!" Sure enough, he was trapped behind a broken banister.

"Ah, yes." Moving to assist, Taylor lifted the banister clear. "We're near the entrance, can you get out on your own?"

"There's fire all around!" The man replied. "As a hero, shouldn't you help me get out?"

Taylor scowled. "There's other people still in here, you know."

The man scowled back. "Well then, what are you doing still here? Get going!"

His complete roundabout threw Taylor. "Uh, okay than." Taylor walked off towards the next person, a youngish woman. "Rudely telling me to go save someone? People can be so weird." Taylor mumbled to herself.

Four people, several more banisters, pieces of roof, broken legs, and a guy who had fallen asleep and somehow managed to _stay_ asleep through the explosions later, Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. Walking out of the increasingly structurally unstable building, Taylor observed that someone had called 911 and the paramedics had arrived.

Scowls on their faces, they hurriedly rushed the actually injured patients inside, while telling the ones less so that 'they were fine'.

Taylor presumed that they had a lot of work piled up behind them.

Her phones began buzzing in her pocket. She took it out, and noticed that Clockblocker had apparently sent her a message.

From: Clockblocker

Hey, Buster. How willing to test that new Trump rating are you? Some of those bombs did some really _weird_ things, and all other attempts to deal with it have failed. As the only Trump rated hero in the city, the Director already gave permission to call you in. So you don't need to worry about 'stepping on any toes' or the like.

Taylor fiddled with the phone for a bit, before finally remembering how to respond.

From: Buster

Yeah, I'll be there.

Taylor put the phone away. She gave one last glance towards the burning buildings before leaving back towards the PRT headquarters.

Taylor's time in the PRT headquarters was short, as she was immediately directed to the areas where the worst of the bombs had gone off.

Taylor arrived at an area that seemed to be frozen in time. Images of fire frozen in the air, pieces of nearby building just floating in the air, and several people locked in place with looks of dawning horror.

Clockblocker and Armsmaster were nearby. Clockblocker, pressing his hands against the frozen air, presumably in hope that his power would enable him to do something.

So far, it looked hopeless.

Muttering in frustration, Clockblocker looked up, and finally noticed her. "Yo, Buster! So they sent you over here first."

Armsmaster briefly looked up from the portable computer he had brought, and offered a nod of acknowledgement.

Nodding in greeting in turn, Taylor walked up to the bubble of frozen time. "So, what do you want me to do here?"

"Not sure, poke it? Shoot a laser?" Clockblocker shrugged.

"If you could refrain from lasers for the time being." Armsmaster spoke.

Clockblocker pouted in response.

Ignoring the byplay, Taylor decided to follow Clockblockers first suggestion, and poked it.

Her finger passed through the bubble with ease.

"...Kind of anticlimactic." Clockblocker commented.

"Hmm." Armsmaster didn't comment further.

"You want to go and try dragging those guys out of there?" Clocblocker continued with a wave of his hand towards the frozen individuals.

"Alright." Taylor said, moving towards the time stopped people. She grabbed the arm of a tall woman, and pulled.

At first, nothing much happened. However, slowly but surely, she began to move as if being pulled through a hefty sludge.

Just before she began pulling her out, Armasmaster raised his hand into the air.

"What is it?" Taylor questioned.

Armsmaster frowned, motioning towards his lips.

With a start Taylor realized that they must not be able to communicate through the bubble. Leaving the woman behind, Taylor exited the time bubble.

Taylor repeated her question upon exiting.

"Save dragging them out for a last resort. I doubt the human body would deal well with part of it not existing for all intents and purposes." Armsmaster answered.

Taylor paled slightly. "That would be... bad."

"Well, since that plan was shot down too, maybe you can just, try and break it or something? Concentrate deeply and all that?" Postulated Clockblocker.

"I'll give it a try." Taylor responded.

Taylor awkwardly raised a hand in the air, and concentrated on... popping it? _**&^*error**_

It felt like she was pushing at something that was... Broken? Off? Wrong? She _knew_ she should be able to do this, but she couldn't anyway. An angry scowl fell across her face. "I _should_ be able to do this. I know it. So why. Won't. It. Work!" Roaring out the last syllable, Taylor _pushed_ until something gave.

_**Phys*&^&cel. Sing)()# nt. Power Overdraw.**_

Taylor dropped on to her hands and knees as the world turned dark. She felt like she was out of breath, but no matter how deeply she breathed none was coming to her. A coldness swept over her body.

Taylor completely collapsed there, privately wondering if she had killed herself. She briefly cursed Shadow Stalker for lying to her about capes not hurting themselves.

But all these thoughts were interrupted by warmth rapidly returning to her body. Awareness returning, as she noticed Clockblocker standing over her saying something.

A few seconds later, she could finally make sense of his wording. "-it, shit, shit. Where's my phone when I need it." He was rummaging through a bag attached to his waste while doing so.

With a wave of her hand, Taylor managed to gasp out. "I-I'm okay. T-that was... an interesting experience."

"Oh thank god. I didn't know what happened." Clockblocker breathed a sigh of relief. "Armsmaster, she's okay!" He shouted towards him.

Armamaster turned from whatever conversation he was having to look at her. "You're awake, good. What happened there?"

"I'm not sure." Taylor replied hesitantly. "I sort of, hit a barrier, and then managed to push through it. After which, I sort of blacked out."

"Interesting." Armsmaster mused. "So you can push out your power nullification at the cost of knocking yourself out? Situational, but useful." He concluded.

"Wait, do you mean-" Taylor turned to look, and sure enough, the time bubble was gone. Replaced with several groaning individuals as they pulled themselves off the ground. And one severely confused woman.

Taylor smiled a bit, her spontaneous blackout hadn't gone to waste.

As she took in a deep breath, Taylor paused as she considered exactly how necessary doing so was anymore.

Taylor resolved to think on it later, as she had other problems at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 3.2

It was a bitter feeling Taylor that picked herself up off the ground, having collapsed another Time Bubble. It seemed like the only one of the things she could actually do anything about were the time ones.

The Insanity Aura she could dissipate, but that didn't bring back the people who had torn themselves and others apart in a frothing rage.

The Motion Accelerator had already ripped to shreds all within it, as limbs suddenly accelerated to hundreds of times what they should be moving at wrenched themselves from their intended homes.

The Space Warp which had left all involved distorted still living caricatures of themselves. She couldn't even touch those, the only hope for them was Panacea at this point.

And that didn't even scratch the surface. Being able to nullify the primary effect of one of the events didn't take away the damage it had already caused. Pillars of ice that stretched to the sky, a pool of fetid liquid seemingly made out of the remains of all within it, and other, more conventional effects, such as explosions were all beyond her ability to resolve.

Her phone buzzed, she pulled it out.

From: Armsmaster

That was the last time bubble. If you could please come to the PRT Headquarters as soon as possible.

Taylor wrote a quick affirmative in response, and put her phone away. A last melancholic look towards the spires of granite encased people in the distance, and she trudged onwards.

Taylor found herself sitting in front of the PRT Director, Emily Piggot, once more.

Piggot set down her cup of coffee, before letting out a sigh. "You know, we don't usually pay this much attention to a random independent hero. Especially when they play so nice with the PRT."

"I'm sorry ma'am?" Taylor questioned.

Another sigh out of the Director. "Have you ever heard of a Parahuman by the name of Grey Boy, Buster?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Unsurprising, unless you go looking for information, no one really talks about him." She took a sip of coffee. "He had... several powers. But the one he was most infamous for, the one which built him his reputation in the Slaughterhouse 9- you do know who they are, correct?" She interrupted with a question.

"I do. He was a member I take it?"

Piggot nodded. "Quite. As I was saying, the power which build him his reputation was a time based one. He would designate an area of space, and in that area, time would 'loop' for lack of a better word. Now, Grey Boy was the only one who could affect these areas, and he did it by preforming some horrible act upon them. Usually painful in nature. A few seconds after he had ripped open their throat, or cut off on arm, or whatever torture he decided to inflict today, time would reset, and it would happen again, and again, and again." A pause as she took another sip. "They are still there, undergoing their torments, 5 years after Gray Boy's death at the hands of Glaistig Uaine." She paused to look pointedly at Taylor. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You want me to see if I can break those loops, right?" Taylor said.

"Correct." Piggot answered. "In all likely hood, they've been driven long insane by this point, but allowing them to die would enough for several of their families, I would imagine." She finished off her cup. "The fact is, we cannot keep this a secret forever. You will shortly find yourself inundated with requests from people to break their friends, or family members out of Gray Boy's loops. Now the question is, what do you want to do? We can keep it suppressed until after this incident is over, I imagine you would not want to abandon your home town in such a stressful situation, but afterwards you will have to make a decision."

Taylor considered things before responding. "How long would it take to clear up all of his loops?"

"Several months." Piggot instantly replied. "He was a member of the Slaughterhouse 9 since almost the beginning, it seemed like every other day a new person was looped and tortured. He created thousands of victims during his tenure as a member of the Slaughterhouse 9. If you maintained the pace that you did here for the entirety of your time doing it, you could finish it in several months."

Taylor contemplated that. "I... Could I do it in shifts maybe?" She started hesitantly. "I don't want to just leave people trapped forever but..."

"You very well could." Interjected Piggot. "But you would then need to decide who gets first priority. I actually suggest you talk to Panacea about this, she is in a similar situation to your own, only even worse. There are hundreds of thousands of people only Panacea can fix, and more are injured then she can possibly treat each day."

"I never thought about it that way..." Taylor spoke. It humbled her a bit, made her own problems look inconsequential.

"Not many do." She replied without inflection. "In any case, the decision can be put off until after this fiasco is over." She leaned forward in her chair. "Independent Hero known as 'Buster'."

The sudden change in tone threw Taylor off for a beat. "...Yes?"

"As appointed Director of the Brockton Bay Parahuman Reponse Team, I, Emily Piggot, hereby request that you officially cede authority to myself, and the current leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorate, Armsmaster, until the end of this catastrophe. So as to maintain a proper chain of command for the duration of it."

Taylor quickly grasped the basics of her statement. "Why do you want me following orders?"

Piggot relaxed slightly. "It is simply the most expedient and efficient method, leaving no questions as to who is in charge. However, as you have maintained exemplary conduct when interacting with Protectorate officials, this is merely a request, rather then the demand I would ordinarily make in such a situation."

"I'm... not seeing much of a reason to do so, honestly."

"Understandable." Piggot nodded. "You have your reasons for refusing to join the Wards. And they likely maintain in these circumstances to. However, if you did accept, we would be able to bring you into the briefings directly, vastly expediting your knowledge of these events."

_That_ made Taylor think. Would it be worth it then? "I... I accept. Then."

"Excellent. Allow me to brief you on what we know then. Our current most likely theory is that all these events are the work of a Tinker named Bakuda..."


	14. Chapter 14

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 3.3

Taylor left the quick briefing Piggot had given her with a frown on her scarfed face.

The current leading theory for what had happened was that 'Bakuda", a bomb based tinker working for the ABB, had placed and detonated several bombs out of revenge for Lung's capture.

Annoyingly enough, the first thought that crossed Taylor's mind was blaming herself for everything. After all, if she hadn't captured Lung, none of this would have happened.

Taylor scowled at the thought. That was _stupid_. She couldn't have possibly predicted these events, and just leaving Lung to target children was unacceptable to her. No, the blame for all this fell firmly upon Bakuda's shoulders. And when she caught up to her...

Taylor clenched her hands. There _would_ be a reckoning. A small part of Taylor even hoped for Bakuda to get a kill order.

But, there wasn't much she could do now, the PRT had to find something first. Until then, all she could do was wait. It was aggravating, and a large part of Taylor wanted to run off into the city and find Bakuda herself,

However, Brockton Bay was fairly large. And unless she was willing to go tearing through ABB territory shouting for Bakuda to "come out and fight" her, which had problems that really didn't even need mentioning, it would be most for the best to just let the PRT handle information gathering.

Her phone buzzed.

From: Miss Militia

I've been put in charge of the search for Bakuda. And, having seen your agreement to directly work with us, would like to ask for your help in the search.

Taylor mentally stumbled for an instant, before realizing that her scan power _would_ be rather useful in a manhunt.

From: Buster

A chance to play a direct part in finding Bakuda? Just tell me where to go.

Taylor sent off the message, getting a reply a few moments later.

From: Miss Militia

Good to hear, meet me near _this_ location_._

Taylor was briefly baffled by this, before remembering that the underlined words constituted something important. She pressed her finger to the screen, and a map of Brockton Bay superimposed itself over the message. A small portion of it highlighted with a marker.

Taylor stared. "What the hell have they _done_ to phones in the last four years."

After Taylor had gotten over twenty-first century state of the art phone tech, she moved on towards the indicated location.

A brief burst of her scan found Miss Militia standing next to Velocity and someone unknown. Taylor promptly walked towards them.

Noticing Taylor's approach, Miss Militia acknowledged it with a wave.

As soon as Taylor joined the group, Miss Militia began explaining. "Thanks for coming, Buster. You posses one of the few extrasensory powers in Brockton Bay."

Taylor nodded in response. "No need to thank me. I agreed to work with the Protectorate until Bakuda was brought in, and I would volunteer for this anyway."

She couldn't see it, but Taylor thought Miss Militia had smiled in response. "Good to hear, but nonetheless, thank you. Anyway, I imagine you already know Velocity." She motioned towards the named individual, who nodded. "And this is Earthshock, one of the local independent heroes." She motioned towards the unknown individual clad in a brown coat and mask, who gave a wave. "Yo."

Miss Militia continued. "His power allows him to project vibrations of varying magnitude through the ground. He is also capable of sensing anything his vibrations come in contact with. Buster, you and Earthshock are to search through all of the nearby buildings on the planned route, Earthshock has a greater range then you, while yours appears to be more detailed. So Earthshock will search for any suspicious activities, and you will check them in more detail. Velocity and I will be here for a fast response to anything. Understood?"

Taylor nodded, while Earthshock gave a hearty salute.

"Good." Miss Militia took out a phone of her own, and pressed something upon it. "We will proceed along the route I have sent over your phones."

Taylor's phone buzzed, and Taylor pulled it out of her pocket.

"Not even surprised anymore." Taylor absentmindedly commented in response to a route through the local area being highlighted. A comment which got a slightly confused look out of her teammates.

"This is boooooring." Earthshock complained. Taylor felt another slight vibration in the ground, symbolizing Earthshock searching the area again.

Taylor honestly kind of agreed with him, but... "What else are we supposed to do?" She questioned.

"I know, I know. But still, couldn't the ABB have the courtesy to just gather in one place so we can descend upon them all avenging like?"

Before anyone could respond, Earthshock slightly stiffened. "I've got an unusual amount of human activity roughly a half kilometer that way." He pointed somewhere north easterly.

Miss Militia nodded. "Buster, take point."

Taylor nodded, and moved towards the direction Earthshock had pointed, the rest of the team falling in behind her.

It was only a few minutes later, when Taylor could finally sense what Earthshock had spoken of.

It was a group of people, a bunch of what Taylor assumed to be ABB members all standing in front of a woman in blast mask, and a very familiar face. "It's Bakuda, and... Lung's there to."

Miss Militia appeared unfazed, but her heightened heart rate told otherwise. "I see." she stated. "Keep an eye on them, I'll get orders from Armsmaster and the Director. She pulled out her phone once more, and dialed a number. "Director? I thought I called... Ah, I see. Anyway, we found Bakuda, and Lung to. How did he- I see, why was the report so late? Hmm, what are our orders then? Wait, are you serious? But... Very well then, Director." Miss Militia finished her half heard conversation.

Turning to look at them, she explained the situation. "We are to stay here and keep abreast of their movements for now. Armsmaster is rigging something to get the less mobile members of the Protectorate here more quickly, while Dauntless and Battery are currently on the way as we speak. When Dauntless and Battery arrive, they will engage, and we are to back them up. However, if they either begin moving or break apart, _we_ are to engage." She ended with her eyes creased slightly. "I just want you to know, that if it were my choice, we would never attack the ABB so lightly, but the Director believes the opportunity too great to pass up."

Velocity simply nodded, while Earthshock appeared kind of nervous with the situation. "Dammit, didn't expect to be fighting _Lung_ today..."

Taylor replied in affirmative to Miss Militia, before turning towards where the ABB were located. Hey eyes widened slightly behind her orange goggles. "Their moving." She spoke out.

Miss Militia let out a strangled sigh. "Very well then, let's plan this out so it's not a _total_ farce..."


	15. Chapter 15

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 3.4

They moved in. The plan was for Velocity to move in and disable Bakuda using a taser a quickly as possible. The nearby area was almost certainly littered with bombs so taking out their most likely trigger method as a first strike was probably for the best.

Then, Earthshock would create an earthquake while the rest of us disabled the other ABB members as quickly as possible. Enabling us all to focus on Lung.

Naturally, the plan fell apart before it even got started.

The second they began to move, Lung immediately looked in their direction. As he bellowed out an order to Bakuda, Taylor barely had time to shout a warning before the world exploded around her.

Taylor spun and twirled, flung through the air by the numerous explosions from Bakuda's bombs. A thud, as she hit the ground a minute later.

Taylor picked herself up off the ground with a slight groan.

The area had been totaled. Craters littered the landscape for what seemed like half a mile. Nothing was left standing aside from a small area where the ABB members were.

There was a large block of heavily battered, but still intact, containment foam where Earthshock and Miss Militia had been standing. Velocity blurred into existence next to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ergh..." Taylor replied. "...Yeah. I was more bothered by the whole 'spinning through the air' thing than the actual explosions."

"Damn. That _is_ impressive. I had gone with more conventional bombs after I heard you ignored all of my special ones. But you shrugged them off too." Bakuda interrupted. "Ah well, I've got more to try." She chuckled. "I've _always_ got more to try."

Lung didn't seem quite so cavalier about things. "We are on a time limit here. Don't play around, go straight for what seems like the most likely to take her out." He spoke with a rumble. "After that display, the rest of the Protectorate will show up long before I can reach a point that could conceivably damage her."

"Bakuda has already shown an impressive ability to direct the explosions of her bombs. I can't get close enough to take her out without risking getting caught in something my breaker rating can't get me out of." Velocity quickly spoke up, not even bothering to whisper. Lung having already demonstrated impressive hearing.

"You got that right speedy. And everyone of the ABB involved here have bombs implanted in them. Bombs set to go off when either they, or I die, and all of my bombs are programmed to keep their effects from harming me." Bakuda smugly announced. "So here is how things are going to go. _I_ am going to stand here and throw bombs at you till something sticks, speedy can go somewhere else in the meantime. And _you_ are going to stand there and take it like a woman. If you don't, then I set off my more... _esoteric_ stuff. And speedy, along with that block of foam over there, goes bye-bye." _**truth**_

Taylor scowled. "Fine. Velocity, get out of here, go and get the others here as fast as possible."

Velocity objected. "I can't do that, Buster. While you might not officially be a part of the Wards, for the duration of this mission-"

"And what exactly are you going to _do_ here. You're more likely to die than accomplish anything against Bakuda, and you'll never faze Lung. Make use of the primary purpose of your power and _get going_. Taylor interrupted.

"I... Dammit!" Velocity swore, before vanishing.

"Good, good! Now, Buster. Just stay there like a nice girl-"

"Nothing you do will affect the two in the block of foam over there." Taylor interrupted. "Or I'll hit you as hard as I can, fuck the consequences."

Bakuda seemed briefly pissed at being interrupted, before she let out a slight snort. "Sure, whatever girly. I'll let those two remain there. Well, until you die at least."

Taylor just nodded. It was the best she would get.

Bakuda reached into her pouch, and withdrew a cylindrical device, presumably explosive in nature, and threw it at Taylor.

It landed at Taylor's feet, opened up, flashed a little, then nothing.

"Really? Damn. Flesh Disintegration a failure." She marked something on a little clipboard she had produced.

"Bakuda!" Bakuda jumped slightly at Lung's shout. "Stop playing around."

"Y-yes sir." She replied, considerably more subdued.

Another bomb, everything around Taylor melted into a liquid state. She was once again unfazed.

Another one without effect. _**Minituri*&(^n**_

Another that seemed to transmute mass into fire.

One that created numerous flying discs that impacted Taylor to no effect. _**Anomaly: similar in nature to %**(^(&. **__**Cataloged.**_

On and on it went. Bakuda tried dozens of different explosives. Many, simply accomplished nothing. Some, turned the already devastated land scape in the immediate area around Taylor into increasingly strange things. It had already cycled through being frozen, turned into a gas, turned back into a solid randomly, been inverted, turned inside out, disintegrated, rebuilt into a potent acid, and several more.

By now, Taylor was left wondering where the _fuck_ Dauntless and Battery were.

"Goddammit. What the fuck does it take to _do_ anything to you." Bakuda had grown increasingly irate as bombs failed. "Who the fuck do you think you are, the unknown lovechild of Legend and Alexandria?"

"Bakuda, we're leaving soon." Lung stated. "Oni Lee can only hold the Protectorate for so long."

"What, but I've got so much left- Fine." She finished with a scowl. "Let's try... this!"

A black ball rolled to a stop in front of Taylor. It expanded outward briefly, before imploding in on itself, leaving a small black dot behind.

The earth began to shake. Asphalt and dirt ripped itself up and out of the ground to collapse around the black dot. The many odd things left behind by Bakuda's bombing barrage were also drawn in. The wind howled as air was rapidly sucked inwards, and even light began slowly distorting around the gathering mass.

All the while, Taylor _**stared.**_

_**Singularity detected. Unstable, low class. Rating: Sufficient for temporary use.**_

_**Taylor moved the debris aside in order to access the singularity.**_

"...Did she just _grab_ a fucking_ black hole_?"

_**Objective: Non-Lethal take down.**_

_**Method: Undecided**_

_**Taylor considered things.**_

_**Proposal: Targets gain power through extraneous source, destroy source.**_

_**Error: Source location unknown.**_

_**Theory: Previous events (*&& and * )*( show unknown anomalies. Sources potentially in alternative dimensions.**_

_**Error: Transdimensional Technology never proven possible.**_

_**Theory: Singularity showing unusual space distortions. Analyze for data.**_

_**Analyzing... Alternate Dimensions proven.**_

_**Method: Utilize singularity to open access to power source.**_

The singularity in Taylor's hands grew in size, before rapidly distorting into a disc.

Taylor reached a hand into the disc.

_**Drawing additional power from singularity.**_

Red energy streamed out of the disc into the arm inside the disc.

Bakuda finally shook herself out of her stupor. "I should probably do something about this." She muttered, beginning to rummage through her bags.

_**Source located, destroying.**_

Somewhere on a different planet, on a different world, a vast being vanished in a flash of red.

Bakuda let out a choked scream. Falling to the ground grasping at her head, she rolled around in pain yelling 'come back'. A desperate tone beginning to enter her voice.

_**Changing to other source-**_

The disc Taylor's arm was in began to flicker.

_**Singularity destabilizing.**_

Taylor quickly withdrew her arm from the disc as it finally faded.

Beeping echoed throughout the area. Lung, and the assorted ABB members had a brief moment to experience horror as everything around them lit up in an assortment of effects.

Before any of them could be finished, a Time Bubble expanded. Stopping them all in their tracks.

_**Objective: Failure.**_

Taylor blinked as the combat programs receded.

She was still standing there, staring at the mutating and frozen Azn Bad Boys, three minutes later when Dauntless, Battery and Velocity finally showed up.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 3.5

Taylor returned home later with a haunted look on her face.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Her dad questioned.

"Ah, nothing. Just... a long day at school. I think I need a nap." She responded.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." Taylor said as she climbed the stairs to her room.

As she closed the door behind her, she slid down the back of it and placed her head in her hands.

Things had not... gone well. Shortly after Dauntless, Battery and Velocity had shown up, questions had been asked. Questions Taylor hadn't had answers for. All she had were vague memories of cold calculation, and power. _So much power_. Terrifying in it's extent, as if _millions_ of sparks had gathered as a single cohesive mass.

After they had gotten Miss Militia and Earthshock out of the containment foam, things had gotten, if anything, _more_ confusing. She had apparently grabbed a _black hole_. And, in the process, done _something_ to Bakuda, enough to make her scream out seemingly unrelated and random words, and set off bombs with no regard for herself.

Dauntless had told her that they would call her in to get a full report later, but for now she should go home and get some rest. Taylor had heartily agreed.

For a moment, Taylor considered skipping school tomorrow. But Taylor _needed_ school. She needed it to still feel human.

Taylor fell restlessly asleep.

Taylor poured herself into her computer work, hoping to take her mind off of recent events.

She was supposed to program a calculator in visual basic today, it was actually going fairly well to.

Although, she didn't know why, but something was bothering her about _**the terribl*& in*^**&^s**_ the calculator.

She could almost see _**them**_. The prob_**lems**_ with the code. Taylor scow_**led, how could she**_ eve_**r**_ let su_**ch inefficie**_nci_**es slip in.**_

_**Goal: Program compu*ional de*(&e.**_

Taylor's fingers flew over the keyboard, beginning the construction of a-

The computer crashed.

Taylor blinked, before placing her head into her hands, and beginning to shake, ever so slightly.

It had happened again. She had lost control over herself, unable to do anything but recognize that _something_ had happened in the intervening timespan.

"Taylor? Is something the matter?" Her teacher questioned.

"Ah, no. The computer just crashed for some reason." Taylor replied, making sure to clear the edge out of her voice before doing so.

Her teacher nodded and went back to tutoring the less technologically inclined students.

Taylor wanted _so badly _to unload on someone. Tell someone what shitty days today and yesterday were. But her computer teacher was not that person, her father was not that person, Taylor didn't know if there _was_ a suitable person. She should probably get a psychologist of some sort, now that she thought about it.

Of course, this led Taylor back once more to joining the Wards. Which was rapidly beginning to look more, and more appealing. It was the easiest way to get the help she needed. Psychological, and otherwise.

The Wards themselves had even turned out to be... Nice, friendly even. Taylor had more fun in her brief moments hanging around with them then she had in the past year and a half since Emma had started. She would still have to tell her dad, and he would worry. But it was becoming increasingly obvious that it wasn't _her_ he should be worrying about.

Turning back towards her crashed computer, Taylor scowled as it wouldn't even turn back on.

It appeared that she was going to have to both switch computers, and start from the beginning. A brief glance at the clock confirmed Taylor's suspicions.

She was going to have to actually _work_ this period.

Taylor wasn't even surprised when Mr. Gladly just shook his had and walked away from the horde of girls throwing insults at her.

Honestly, it had become obvious by now that the faculty had just washed their hands of the whole situation.

Turning her attention back towards the gaggle of girls throwing increasingly juvenile insults towards her, Taylor only now noticed Emma standing in the back, not saying anything. She just stood there, a slight smile upon her face.

Noticing in turn that Taylor had finally begun paying attention to her, Emma walked forward. The other girls retreating out of deference to the "queen" of the school.

"What's the matter Taylor, you look upset?" Her former best friend spoke out.

This kind of baffeled Taylor, completely out of place amongst the bevy of insults sent her way and Emma's actions over the past years.

Honestly, she couldn't even bring herself to _care_ all that much about whatever Emma was scheming now. It wasn't like anything Emma said could really matter in the face of-

"So upset you'll cry yourself to sleep for a straight week?" A smirk upon her face.

Oh. That.

Taylor paused as the words really sunk in.

It was stupid, but for some reason Taylor had assumed that those _**things she had to**_ld Emma on the eve of he_**r mothers death would remain sac**_red.

She-she was-

_**She was going to make her pay.**_

_**Taylor walked towards her target, ignoring the irrelevant things in her way.**_

"Oh my god Taylor. Did you _really_ get special eye contacts? Did you think they would that making your eyes look all silly would make you popular or something?" _**The target and nearby irrelevant things began making laughing noises.**_

_**Importance: Irrelevant.**_

_**Notation: Target's laughter has begun to slow in proportion to the decrease in proximity between herself and Target.**_

_**Conclusion: Target is aware of size difference between herself and Target.**_

"Woah there Hebert, what do you think you're doin-...You're eyes... Oh. Shit." _**Irrelev- Incorrect assumption. Interloper identified as $^(#*(^^*.**_

_**Importance: Potential Relevance.**_

_**Conclusion: Immediate Removellllllllllllerror**_

Taylor suddenly regained control over herself, hand raised towards Sophia, who had gone absolutely _white_ at some point.

Taylor mentally stumbled for a bit as she tried to take in all that had happened but, unable to form a fully coherent thought, Taylor began dry heaving.

Emma, having apparently regained her confidence in the face of Taylor's sudden bout of mentally falling apart, laughed once more. "Look at poor Taylor, she's finally gone and snap-"

"Emma." Sophia began. "I... Suggest we leave. _Now."_

"What? Why? Hebert was just getting fun-"

Taylor didn't hear any further conversation, as she had run off. Her powers had almost gotten her to _kill_ Emma. Just like the ABB.

She needed help, and badly.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 4 Shadow Stalker

Sophia rapidly found herself reevaluating her life choices as Taylor, or Buster apparently, ran out of the building. Nothing like almost vaporization to get you to consider things.

Sophia wondered for a bit where exactly this new Taylor fit into her world view. Taylor _clearly_ wasn't a predator, but could she really call someone who... _did_ the things Buster did prey? She, apparently, had Alexandria levels of 'fuck you' durability, and Legend levels of firepower, but she didn't really do all that much of her own volition. Did that make her an inanimate object? The thought briefly amused Sophia.

Of course, all that was kind of academic in the face of her immediate problem. That being, what did she have to do in order to _not_ become little more then a stain on the wall the next time Taylor went crazy. Thoughts of what had happened to the ABB caused her to shiver slightly.

"Sheesh Soph, what's up with you?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah." Madison piped up. "What's up, why'd you do that?"

The 'others', as Sophia mentally categorized them, spoke in agreement with their words. Hanger ons, prey just following behind the biggest predator they could find. Sophia respected their knowledge of their place in life, but not enough to remember their names.

"Look, Emma, we need to speak. Like, now." Sophia spoke up in response. "The rest of you are going to have to leave. Yes, that includes you Madison." She finished in response to Madison's questioning look.

It didn't take long for Emma, smart girl she is, to figure things out. "You mean... Ah. Sorry y'all, but Soph's right. This is about a private thing she has confided in me."

The others and Madison weren't happy, but were also not willing to go against the 'queen' of the school.

When they had left, Emma turned to her. "You better have a _damn_ good explanation for that. I don't want to even _think_ about what that will do to out rep-"

"Whatever that did to our reputation is of little importance anymore." Sophia explained. "And Emma? You're a good friend, but _don't_ talk to me like that again."

"Ah, right. Sorry." Emma backed down, before continuing. "Sooooo what's so important, it has to deal with the whole superhero thing right?"

"Yeah. I can't go into details because of the whole rules thing, you remember them, don't you?"

Emma nodded.

"Alright then, basically? Taylor's a cape. And a _pretty fucking powerful_ one too. She probably triggered in the locker, and now she has... problems. Mental problems."

"...Hebert? A cape?" Emma muttered.

"Yeah, fucking ridiculous, I know. But it's the truth, and I was _not_ at all confident in my ability to survive her going nuts in the school, shadow form or not. And I was even less confident about my ability to harm her." Sophia explained. "It probably would be fairly easy to figure her identity out but _don't_. The less you know about this all, the better. I _really_ shouldn't be telling you any of this, but if you don't know, you might not survive the next few months.

"You can't be _serious._ Hebert? Dangerous? Even if she did get super powers, she wouldn't willing to do anything with them."

"She's not, and if that were all, I wouldn't be worried." Sophia paused before continuing. "But she has some form of mental issues which are entirely willing to use them, and with deadly force. I was a few seconds of insanity from being nothing more then a smear on the wall back there."

Emma opened and closed her mouth soundlessly.

"Yeah. Alright then, here's how things are going to go. _I, _am going to talk to the Director and do everything I possibly can to get my ass out of this situation. While _you,_ are going to get yours out of the inevitable incident that is Winslow and into Arcadia ASAP. Do everything you possibly can to convince your father. Up to, and including, insinuating your life is on the line. _Because it is._"

"I-buh-wha-" Emma stuttered.

"This whole situation _sucks_, profoundly. But there's not much we can do by now. Think on this, I can't force you into anything. But, I've given you all the information and suggestions I can. What you do with it from now on, is your choice." Sophia finished, before running out of Winslow on the way towards the PRT headquarters. Leaving a still reeling Emma behind.

Sophia was moving smoothly through the halls of the PRT building, contemplating what she would tell Piggot. Currently, she was hoping a simple plea for transfer would be accepted. She wasn't particularly hopeful. She was probably going to have to explain some things. Last resort being tell the whole story and get sent back to juvie.

Still better then dieing.

She was still cooking up a story to tell Piggot when she rounded the corner and saw Buster standing in front of the doors to Piggot's office. It was around then that Sophia realized she hadn't bothered to put her costume on, not thinking it would be relevant this deep in the PRT.

Buster, turned to look at her, and her eyes widened. "Sophia- what..." Buster trailed off as understanding entered her eyes. "_Shadow Stalker_." She finished with a hiss.

"...Fuck me running."


	18. Chapter 18

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 5 Coil

"And I too, have a great many things to contemplate." Coil hung up the phone.

Coil let out a sigh.

Todays events had... not gone according to plan. Some small part of Coil still thought it was a dream. Considering _what_ had happened, he didn't think anyone would blame him...

_Approximately 4 hours earlier._

Coil scowled.

This... _Buster_ was going to ruin _everything_.

Initially, it just appeared that she was going to be 'Dauntless+1' as far as he was concerned, an up and coming hero hailed as the new 'savior' of the Bay. Irritating, but something he could work around.

Then, _this _happened. She had caused the death of every notable ABB asset aside of Oni Lee while in the throws of some sort of psychotic break.

Legend 2.0 he could deal with. _Sphere_ 2.0...

No, she had to go.

Coil split realties. In one, he stayed at his desk. In the other, he strode into the room next to his own.

Walking up to the cot, Coil questioned the resident. "Hello, pet. I have some questions for you."

"Already?" Dinah questioned with a moan.

"Yes."

"But it's only been-"

"I'm sorry pet, but this is important."

She frowned grumpily. "I want extra candy then."

Coil quickly acquiesced. "Very well, you will get your extra candy, _after_ these questions."

"Fine. Ask away."

Coil smiled, and brought out a picture of a teenage girl in scarf and goggles.. "Very well. Now, what are my chances of getting Buster out of Brockton Bay if I...

Coil let out a panting gasp as he slid down the side of the door to his private jet. A jet that promptly took off immediately after.

Well, he supposed if the town no longer existed she couldn't really be _in_ it anymore. Coil resolved to ask more precise questions in the future.

In the other reality, where he had not implemented his foolhardy plan, he began the process of digging out an old phone number. One he thought he would never have reason to call.

Coil consciously realized that he should _probably_ collapse this reality by now. But... he honestly wanted to see how far she could get. Stupid, perhaps. But his pet had already assured him that no problems would appear before lunch time.

Coil's private jet landed in a secret base he had built in Europe on the border between France and Spain. Honestly, he never thought he would have cause to use this base, and honestly he probably _still_ didn't need to use it. But while he was collapsing this reality, might as well have some fun and use this base

Coil set his specialized TV to pick up the local signals around Brockton Bay, and sat back to watch.

He cut in just to a scene of the Protectorate Headquarters over the bay exploding. A ball of red light smashing straight through it, shattering it into millions of pieces.

The news caster had evidently ran out of things to say since the last time he had tuned in.

The scene panned out over the rest of the Bay. Buster had been doing work, Coil mused. The TV showing Brockton Bay left as little more than a shattered wreck for the most part.

The news caster found something to pipe up on, Armsmaster had just been found dead. A censored scene of a body that, presumably, used to be Armsmaster.

Coil wondered how they still had cameras running by now, a flash by ad for Uber and Leet answered that question.

A horn sounded, the Endbringer alarms had gone off. Not that there was much point to it, everyone left alive in the city had evacuated by now. Those who had stayed, were likely dead or dying.

A refocus on the cause of all this, Buster. Remaining wholly unfazed by everything that had happened. She seemed... emotionless, and mechanical.

A nearby wall shattered, as Battery shot forward out of nowhere. Surging forward with speed and power wrought from what was presumably several minutes spent charging for an assault on Buster, she landed the first serious blow on Buster.

Buster crashed through a nearby building, a brief moment of stillness, and then a flash of red. And a pair of legs fell over onto a bloody streak where Battery used to be.

There was a faintly heard scream of rage. And pieces of the landscape, shorn rooftops and shattered asphalt alike, hurled themselves at Buster. One impact, and another, and another. Buster stumbled from each one, the force involved throwing her back, but that was the extent of it. She remained as remarkably unharmed from it as she had from everything else that had been thrown at her.

Buster raised her arms apart from each other, and a shockwave rippled outwards from her. The already torn apart Brockton Bay scattered outward from Buster, shattering and breaking under the immense pressure.

There were no more objects flying at Buster after that.

Dauntless came streaking down to a stop in front of Buster. He began to shout, asking why Buster was doing all of this. He was interrupted as another flash turned him into a fine red mist that slowly spiraled away on shifting air currents.

That, was the end of negotiations.

A tally came up, showing the status of the heroes in Brockton Bay. It wasn't looking good. All of the Wards were dead, and of the main Protectorate, only Triumph remained alive. New Wave was presumed dead as well, their home was one of the first hit when Buster began her rampage. No one had seen a member since.

It was also evident, Coil mused, that the E88, after seeing what was done to the ABB and now this, had decided discretion was the better part of valor.

A screen change showed Triumph searching the wreckage for survivors, presumably having deduced that his own power set would be useless in direct confrontation.

Buster was just standing there, not doing anything after all the threats had vanished. Coil contemplated what this meant, perhaps she was merely reactive in this state?

Coil's thought processes were interrupted as the area around Buster _exploded_. A rain of light from the sky, hammered down from two sources. Purity, who had evidently worked up the nerve at some point to face this. And the first piece of evidence that the PRT was taking things seriously, Legend. Newly arrived from New York.

A streak of red light lanced forth from the smoke, Legend neatly and cleanly avoided the beam, but Purity...

A scream of pain audible even through the tinker tech cameras floating miles away. Purity, Leg carved off by the beam from Buster. Who was still unharmed by the deadly assault two of the most powerful blasters alive had unleashed.

It was worrying, but unsurprising. Especially after what she had endured at the hands of Bakuda.

Purity flew away on a streak of light, while Legend began to try other applications of his beams.

The first to fly, a bright blue streak piercing the daylight, created a towering spire of ice that enveloped Buster completely. Another flash, the spire shatters, and another desperate dodge from Legend.

The second, a bright red one that produced a river of molten lava. Buster didn't even pay any attention to it.

Another, this one clear, impacted Buster with explosive force. Legend floated backwards in a vaguely surprised manner at this result, before moving on.

He tried much, lasers which curved and forked at oblique angles to impact areas which seemed vulnerable on Buster. The eyes, the nose, several joints, even a couple of small ones down her throat at one point.

None of them had any more effect then everything else.

Then, the cavalry arrived.

Alexandria, a gray streak blurring through the air, impacted Buster at supersonic speeds. The ground cratered inwards, before launching up into the air.

A beat.

The debris reached it's apex point from Alexandria's impact.

A beat.

Red light shown forth from the point of impact, and a gray streak shot back into the sky, curled around a red ball of light. The debris still in the air sent flying across the landscape by the force of Alexandria's sudden passing through.

Coil absentmindedly wondered how long even Leet's tinker tech camera's would survive this.

In the other reality, Coil finally found the number he was looking for, and settled down to wait.

A warping of space, and Eidolon arrived.

He immediately swept his hand outwards, and a green wave of energy rushed out, randomly dissembling and rearranging everything in its path.

It passed through Buster to no effect. Buster responded with a flash of red.

The energy impacted Eidolon, who made no move to dodge, and wrapped around Eidolon in a circular fashion, before being absorbed into his body.

Buster responded by firing more, and stronger, blasts. Each one was absorbed in the same fashion. Buster paused her firing, and that was when Eidolon struck.

He raised both hands into the air, palms upward, and then swept his hands downwards. The earth trembled as immense pressure applied itself everywhere. The ground forcibly flattened in an ominous show of force from the strongest of the Triumvirate.

Buster, was unaffected.

This was... fairly terrifying honestly. The _Endbringers_ usually showed off more of a reaction then this. Legend was ineffective, Alexandria had accomplished more, but not by much. And Eidolon had managed to break even with her. For a certain value of 'even'. Coil was having doubts that the Parahumans slowly arriving from wherever would have all that much more of an effect.

Coil's doubts were soon validated.

It reminded Coil of an Endbringer fight to be quite honest. Legions of Parahumans, uniting against a common foe. Just, in much smaller numbers. Considering it wasn't actually an Endbringer fight. And Buster, while possessing similar, if not superior, levels of durability to the Endbringers, wasn't as destructive. She had power, oh yes. The small town shattering blasts she levied to kill several of the Parahumans arrayed against her proved that. But it wasn't Leviathan's island sweeping waves, Behemoth's assortment of methods to assure death against all who opposed him, or the Simurgh's insidious manipulations.

But, they weren't actually accomplishing anything here. Powers, both esoteric and weird and devastating in their scope, were brought to bear against her. Buster was pushed around, but not much more then that. Some of the presumably less than convicted capes had already left.

It was a stalemate. Everyone who was truly vulnerable to Buster's level of firepower had already either left, or died. While nothing they did even scratched a hair on her head.

Then, the atmosphere changed, and Buster leveled what little remained of Brockton Bay.

A sweeping wave of force, a scaled up copy of the move that had taken out Assault, billowed outwards from Buster. The ground tore open, shredding and flying through the air under the immense power behind Buster's offense.

A few moments of dust hung in the air. The entirety of Brockton Bay had vanished into a rough circular crater around Buster. Bits of broken asphalt and building could still be seen flying on towards the horizon.

Some Parahumans, the Triumvirate, Nowhere, Headcracker, people capable of incredible durability or extreme movement, survived.

Most didn't.

Out of the sixty five or so Parahumans that had both stayed and survived to that point, fourteen had withstood Buster's attack.

Coil realized that Triumph had probably died in that as well.

That signaled the breaking point for most of the survivors. After everything was said and done, only the Triumvirate remained on the field.

They briefly commiserated. Before breaking apart in response to Buster attacking again.

Another flash, a portion of the energy coiled around Eidolon once more. It touched one of his arms, and he suddenly snapped it back away from the tendril.

Coil wished that a better Tinker then Leet was supplying information on what was going on, hearing the Triumvirate talk would be incredibly valuable.

Apparently having resolved something, the Triumvirate moved into action. Eidolon began carefully siphoning energy off of Buster's attacks, while Legend and Alexandria diverted her aim.

This continued for a bit, working quite well. The mountain near Brockton Bay now had several large chunks gone, but the Triumvirate was holding. And considering the glow building around Eidolon, perhaps even a plan beyond that was in the works.

And then... something happened.

A huge surge of water erupted forth from the bay, a gray blur glanced Buster at massive speeds, sending her rocketing back into an explosion of magma. As a dark figure came forth _and slammed_ Buster into the bubbling magma, hard enough to rock back the Triumvirate dozens of meters away.

These two figures resolved.

_Leviathan and Behemoth._

The... Endbringers? What? Why were they here? Coil balked at the prospect that Buster was such a threat _they_ would show up. Maybe they were here because Buster was such a center of conflict she warranted two of them? It was about time for a new one to show up. Maybe something... more was going on in the background.

It was all kind of irrelevant. In the face of two Endbringers apparently working together, Coil finally realized that this had gone way beyond anything he could have ever possibly imagined.

Coil refocused his attention onto the battlefield, where the pool of magma brought up with Behemoth's entrance was beginning to settle. Had that taken her out?

A flash of red, magma surging outward, settled that question.

Behemoth was unimpressed by Buster's efforts. The red energy dispersing, before slamming back down into Buster with an earthshaking crash.

Another light, stronger this time, had the same result.

Behemoth lashed out with a kick, and Buster was flung hundreds of meters through the air. She rolled to a stop, and picked herself up, none the worse for it.

Leviathan had been busy in the meantime. Streamers of floating water were scattered as far as the eye could see. And Leviathan, apparently finished with whatever it was working on, jumped into one and rushed forward like a rocket.

Moving at incredible speeds, Leviathan shot onwards leaping from one stream of floating water to another on his way towards Buster.

_That_ was new.

While Leviathan had been busy redefining everyone's idea's of what it was capable of, Behemoth hadn't been idle either. A massive windstorm buffeted Buster from every angle, keeping her immobilized and unable to aim any further attacks.

Coil absentmindedly noted the Triumvirate awkwardly floating off to the side. Obviously unsure of what to do.

Behemoth suddenly let up on the windstorm, as Leviathan _smashed_ Buster with immense force and speed. A leap across several streams of divergent water later, and it had caught up to Buster only to strike her once more, sending her down an alternate path of flight. A blur of movement and displaced air from Leviathan later, and this pattern continued. Behemoth had, since it had let up on the windstorm, gone absolutely still. And so had an increasingly large circle of things around Behemoth.

Buster, evidently tired of Leviathan's demented game of pinball, pulled a replica of the event that had decimated Brockton Bay. She unleashed a pulse of force that ripped apart all of Leviathan's water streamers, and sent the named creature flailing through the air.

Evidently still maintaining some cognitive facilities, Leviathan's tail whipped out during it's sudden and unplanned flight, sending a streak of water echo at Buster, directing her towards the immobile Behemoth.

Mere moments before Buster would strike it, Behemoth struck.

It was a deceptively simple move. On the surface, a downwards punch. No significant improvement in force over anything else Buster had survived. The actual strike however, was very different from surface expectations.

The air visibly bulged outwards from Behemoth's blow, as Buster was smashed downwards with enough force to begin shearing portions off of the mountain side miles away.

The Triumvirate had wisely backed off even further away in the face of the oncoming shockwave.

Dust and powdered earth billowed up into the sky miles above. It looked like the aftermath of a nuclear weapon.

Coil was feeling fairly incredulous about these events. Not only at the fact that Leviathan and Behemoth both were displaying abilities they had never even shown a hint of using in any of their previous fights, but that, even more than the fact that two of them had even shown up at all, they were displaying a decent sense of tactics and teamwork. It wasn't perfect, they mostly stayed out of each other's way, but they neatly moved Buster between the two of them in order to open her up to the others' strike.

It suddenly struck Coil that it was almost a _reversal_ of the usual Endbringer fights.

A, as far as anyone could tell, invincible juggernaut manipulated between two targets. One who could withstand the blows, and the other who could dodge them.

It was telling how hard Leviathan was trying to keep Buster from being able to be directly hit it. Coil didn't necessarily think it would _kill_ Leviathan, but, if the kind of power that leveled Brockton Bay was focused on it, he imagined that Leviathan was likely to take more damage then it ever had before except maybe at the hands of Eidolon.

It was far from a perfect fit. The Endbringers were doing a great deal better against Buster then the Parahuman's that showed to fight them for one, even if they hadn't made any noticeable progress. And there were only two Endbringers present, rather than the hundreds of Parahumans that usually showed up for an Endbringer fight. But on a superficial level, the comparison could be seen.

If it wasn't for the fact that he would be discarding that time line, Coil would be absolutely terrified by what this implied. That the Endbringers might _not_ be able to take Buster with their usual methodology. As it was, Coil was still pretty terrified about the implications. Collapsing that reality wouldn't magically remove Buster from the other. And so she was still there, a Sword of Damocles hanging over all of their heads.

In the other reality, Coil finally felt that his decision to find that phone number was fully validated.

Suddenly, another screen appeared on the TV, showing another scene.

The Simurgh, floating a few miles above Brockton Bay. Not overtly doing anything, but certainly there.

The screen vanished, as the cloud of dust and shattered earth suddenly billowed outwards. Buster stood there, surrounded by visibly distorting space. The distortion reached an apex point, before suddenly vanishing. And the air around Buster began to ripple.

A curtain of rippling air enveloped buster, as she began producing incredible amounts of heat. She raised both hands above her head, pointed at a seemingly random location. The camera refocused in that direction, the Simurgh. Who suddenly spun in the air to look directly at Buster, then flung itself to the side.

It didn't help.

Buster's hands glowed briefly, before a flash of white light exploded outwards from Buster. The ground around her shredding apart as a byproduct of the actual attack.

The Simurgh didn't even have time to react, as it was carried away on a lance of red light into the sky.

A few moments passed, as the light faded to become nothing more than a twinkle.

Then it _exploded_.

A bright light shone from behind the clouds, before the clouds themselves _vanished_ to make way for the shockwave from that attack.

Coil had a brief view of the battered mountain crumbling into dust, before the screen switched to static, Leet's camera's presumably obliterated by that attack.

Coil was faintly disappointed, was that it? He considered just collapsing the reality by this point. But, a few moments later, the TV came back on to a vastly higher definition view then before. A brief show of text across the screen informing him that Dragon had taken over every TV station in the world to show this. It having been deemed a matter of 'world wide importance.'

Coil looked at what the TV now showed, it wasn't pretty.

The American countryside around Brockton Bay had been rendered mostly featureless. A flat expanse of earth was the only thing visible at all, no matter how far Coil looked through whatever Dragon was using to observe it. Small particles of various bits of matter thrown into the air by Buster's attack still swirled around in the skies above the ruins of Brockton Bay.

The only interruptions to this flat plain were Behemoth, looking slightly weathered from the forces involved, but still unbowed, and Buster, still unaffected by anything thrown at her.

Leviathan pulled itself out of the sea it had evidently retreated to in the face of the shockwave. Despite it's hasty retreat, large portions of Leviathan's skin were gone, as if they had been shaved off by sandpaper. Coil wondered what would of happened if Leviathan had stayed, would that have been the death of an Endbringer? This reminded Coil, what had happened to the Simurgh?

A fragment of crystalline wing impaling the ground answered that question. The TV briefly showed a projection of where all the shattered pieces of the Simurgh's body were predicated going to land.

Coil sank back into his chair with a blank look on his face.

An... Endbringer. With one shot. Gone, one of the greatest threats to humanity vanquished. Only to be replaced by another, far greater, one. Coil was left speechless. In the other reality, he began searching through Taylor Hebert's background. A repeat of this would be... catastrophic.

The earth rumbled beneath Coil, and the TV showed a report of massive waves crashing upon the coast of Europe. The impacts of Buster's Endbringer-slaying blast finally reaching them.

Coil shook himself out of his thoughts as the earth burst open, and Alexandria pulled herself out of it. Dirty and gasping for breath, but mostly unharmed. A few seconds later, and a considerably more damaged, but still alive Eidolon did the same.

Legend... didn't.

There was a brief moment as Alexandria and Eidolon realized this, before Alexandria immediately ran for a seemingly random portion of earth, and began digging. A few seconds later, and a blue arm was uncovered. Alexandria gave a mighty heave, and pulled Legend out of the ground up earth.

Legend... looked terrible. Limbs hung at awkward angles, and large portions of his right leg were gone completely. Alexandria spent only a second looking at Legend before she shook her head and punched the ground, leaving a sizable crater. Eidolon clenched his fists in obvious anger, before turning to look at Buster, thinking unknown thoughts behind his mask.

The Endbringers, in the meantime, were standing there confused. Not moving, or doing anything really, since the Simurgh had died.

Then, Buster began to act once more. Another arm raised towards Behemoth. Coil held his breath. Was this the end then? Coil held no illusions about what would happen if Buster ignited an explosion of the previous caliber that close to earth.

However, Buster decided to be merciful for now. Either that, or she had deduced that Behemoth was more likely to survive the previous attack than the one she used this time. Nonetheless, she attacked.

The area before Buster _melted,_ miles of earth rapidly turning into a liquid state from some sort of invisible energy Buster was producing. Behemoth in the center of it, desperately directing all of the energy it could into the air above it, air which was rapidly igniting in response, in an attempt to survive Buster's onslaught. An attempt that was quickly failing.

Behemoth's skin sloughed off it in waves, portions of it's bone structure already appearing in places.

Coil honestly didn't want to think about what adding all that energy into the atmosphere was going to do to things. Coil wasn't a physicist, but he imagined North America, at least, could be basically written off by that point.

Coil wasn't sure how much longer Behemoth would survive, but the question was doomed to never be answered. As Alexandria rammed into Buster from the side at her maximum speed, sending both careening towards the earth below.

However, Alexandria only managed to distract Buster from her attack for a brief moment, before she was launched backwards into the ground by a flash of red. But that moment was enough.

Eidolon, floating in the middle of the blazing skies and melting earth, raised a hand into the air.

Everything suddenly froze. Glaciers covered previously burning earth, and the sky took on a frozen tone. Everything except a small spot of light in Eidolon's raised hand.

Letting out a loud cry of, "This is for Legend!" Eidolon lashed his hand towards Buster as if he were throwing a baseball. Flinging the ball of light on a path towards her.

The light impacted Buster to no effect.

Eidolon's arms fell to his side, and he collapsed into a slump onto one of his created glaciers.

The Endbringers had taken the chance to run off in the intervening time span, and done so.

There was only really one place things could escalate to at this point.

Coil's thoughts were soon validated as the sky grew _gold_, and a streak of shining light descended from on high to settle in front of Buster.

Scion, the first and greatest Parahuman, hovered above Buster. Not doing much just... staring. Coil thought he sensed a brief flicker of curiosity make it through Scion's aura of depression.

Buster stared back.

For a moment, the two most powerful individuals alive stared at one another.

The moment passed and Buster turned to leave, walking on a path towards the coast. Only to be blocked by Scion flying in front of her.

Buster paused her march, and looked once again at this newly revealed obstacle in her way. She briefly shifted positions, before waving her hand as if swatting a bug.

Scion exploded in a wave of concussive force.

...What? Scion... just like that? Coil's thoughts were interrupted as the air rippled and flashed gold.

Scion reappeared, white bodysuit as immaculate as ever, and began an attack in turn.

A lance of golden light shot forth from Scion's hand, to no more real effect than any of the previous attacks on Buster.

Buster lashed out with another attack. Only this time, Scion vanished before the attack hit. He reappeared in much the same fashion as he had gone, his body just seemingly 'popping' into existence.

Scion, in response, gave a swipe of his hand, and claws of golden light spilled outwards. Claws which broke upon Buster's body like water upon a rock.

Scion, seemingly unbothered by the ineffectiveness of his previous attacks, made a waving motion with his hand. Nothing happened, and a look of confusion spread across Scion's face, before another strike from Buster forced Scion to pull his vanishing trick once more.

Reappearing, Scion raised a hand, and the glaciers left behind from Eidolon's failed attempts rose into the air. A clap of Scion's hands, and they suddenly flew inwards towards Buster, sprouting thousands of icy spines in the process.

They collapsed on top of Buster, only to be vaporized in another omni-directional blast of force. Scion was forced to perform another vanishing act before the blast wave hit. Buster, however, was faster than him this time. As the wave of red light began to collapse upon Scion, he responded in turn.

A cataclysmic strike of golden power struck down from the heavens, Buster's own attack fading beneath it. The ground heaved and shook, a spear of golden light drilling its way into the earth like some cosmic digging tool.

As the light's spiral faded and slowed to a stop, the camera panned outwards.

The North American continent, shattered into a mostly unrecognizable state. The drill of energy Scion had used having broken it apart into so many battered pieces.

The camera refocused, showing Buster leaping out of the churning sea onto one of the many broken landmasses that used to be North America. There was no sign of Eidolon or Alexandria, Coil presumed they were either dead, or had left at some point.

Coil was emotionally exhausted by that point, not even really all that surprised that Scion's best efforts hadn't even fazed Buster. He mentally washed his hands of the whole matter, aside from making that call there wasn't any serious impact he could make on the situation, and just settled back to watch.

Scion didn't waste any time, a pinpoint beam of light shot down from on high.

Buster ignored it, the beam not doing any more damage than the average laser pointer would, and just stared at Scion, emotionless.

Scion, observing that his own attacks continued to do nothing, also paused all movement. The combat entered a lull and then, Scion... panicked, for lack of a better word.

His actions grew erratic, almost... scared. Certainly confused, at least. He began lobbing attacks at Buster. Dozens of different kinds of powers, selected seemingly at random in the hope that _something_ would stick.

Fire attacks which managed to literally set water on _fire_. Buster was uncaring.

A spatial wave that forced everything it came in contact with to scatter randomly, with no regard to what might be removed from those things in order to do so. Buster was more inconvenienced by having to move on to a different island.

An array of presumably poisonous, or something more insidious than that, gases. Buster was unfazed.

Scion continued to produce new powers, displaying versatility and might that would put Eidolon to shame. Buster continued to display absolute invulnerability towards anything and everything.

Scion only grew more erratic as powers continued to fail against Buster. More indiscriminate in their use, more uncaring of waste or collateral damage.

Coil let out a sigh. The world's greatest hero, undergoing a mental breakdown in the face of an opponent he could not instantly defeat. It was honestly depressing.

Coil noticed that Scion appeared to be trying something new, a golden glow completely suffused the landmass upon which Buster stood. With a raise of both arms into the air, the landmass shot upwards at incredible speeds.

Buster reacted quickly to these events, a flash of red light scattering the glowing earth every which way.

Scion, however, would have none of that. In an awe inspiring show of telekineses, Scion brought every piece of earth Buster had scattered back into a single mass, and shoved it back at Buster.

Buster attacked once more, and Scion regathered the shattered mass back, and continued to push Buster off the earth.

Coil was disappointed. It took Scion _that_ long to think of using his powers that way? What godlike power did to your creativity...

Nonetheless it was over, Scion had managed to figure out a counter for Buster. Even if she could survive in the vacuum of space, she was doomed to never return. Coil made to close the reality, and then... Red light emanated outwards from behind the landmass.

A streak of light _screamed_ through the air, rapidly moving around the obstacle in its path.

An imperceptibly small moment later, and the streak resolved itself into Buster. Floating in the air, surrounded by a corona of red energy.

Coil was rather nonplussed. Flight. Really. It's just... What? How-

Coil took a deep breath and calmed himself. _That_ was more than enough. Coil promptly collapsed the increasingly apocalyptic reality.

In the safer reality, Coil immediately split realities again on reflex, and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

This... was beyond him. Outside his scale, completely. Not something he could deal with, or ever hope to deal with. Perhaps outside of anyone's scale in fact. But if there was anyone...

Coil looked at the phone number he had dug up and, with grudging distaste, began dialing the number.

The phone was immediately picked up, not even getting a chance to ring. "Calvert?" A womans voice questioned him.

"You are an agent of Cauldron, I presume?" Coil questioned.

"You assume correctly."

Coil took in a deep breath, before beginning to explain. "There is... a favor I owe you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then, I would like the chance to pay off that favor early."

"What is it you would offer?"

"I would offer information."

"On what?"

Coil steeled himself, there was no going back from here. "On the most powerful Parahuman in the world."

The voice paused, before continuing in an almost patronizing voice. "...I am quite sure we know more about Scion than you ever will."

"I'm not talking about Scion."

"Oh?" The voice queried, a hint of actual surprise in her tone. "Then, you have my attention."


	19. Chapter 19

Cauldron's File on Buster

NOTE: All of the below is hearsay. Source considered reasonably trustworthy. All information is to be taken with seriousness, but not to be overtly acted upon until further confirmation.

Taylor Hebert/Buster

Filed under section 1: Notable Parahumans, as File 1.8786

Filed under section 7: Threats to Cauldron, as File 7.65

Filed under section 14: S Class Threats, as File 14.35

Filed under section 36: Significant Threats to Scion, as File 36.1

Blaster 12: Extremely high power destructive effects. Moderate control over them. In sheer scale, highest blaster on record.

Brute 12: Invulnerable to all effects up to, and including, Scion's own powers.

Breaker 12?: Invulnerability far beyond anything before seen, perhaps evidence of some further power at work.

Trump 12?: May exhibit new, high class powers as threats come into play. Evidence of some other ability to interact with other powers as well, see Brockton Bay Azn Bad Boys incident (File 5.1805)

Thinker 8?: In addition to extrasensory powers, might posses a precognition nullifying ability.

Partial Confirmation: Contessa has confirmed that her power does not work correctly upon Buster. Further information in File 11.68

Mover 7: Flight of speeds likely far in excess of Mach 1.

Taylor Hebert/Buster triggered at some point prior to April 11. Her first appearance consisted of almost single handedly taking down the Parahuman known as Lung, Brockton Bay Protectorate leader Armsmaster providing a method of non-lethal take down.

She expressed no desire to join the Wards, but afterwards demonstrated an exemplary willingness to work with the Protectorate as an Independent.

First showed signs of unusual power when she spontaneously developed an extrasensory ability in response to the Parahuman known as Grue's darkness powers. Comments extracted from one of Grue's contemporaries, the Parahuman known as Tattletale, indicated that Buster possessed an odd mental state shortly after manifesting her new power.

During the initial recovery efforts after the Parahuman known as Bakuda's bombing campaign, Buster displayed total immunity to all of Bakuda's bomb effects. Further displayed potential Trump abilities by eliminating Bakuda's persistent effects.

Later played a major part in the final take down of Lung and the Azn Bad Boys. See File 5.1805 for full details.

Shortly after the previous event, Thomas Calvert/Coil contacted us with intention to repay his debt for his purchase of powers. Full report in File 5.1806

After Coil's disturbing report, both the truth of his words and his sanity were throughly tested. Came back clean.

Buster is now to be considered a High Consideration topic in all Cauldron activities.


	20. Chapter 20

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 4.1

Sophia was Shadow Stalker.

_Sophia_ was Shadow Stalker.

Sophia was a hero, someone charged with defending the population against the cruelties of villains.

Taylor wanted answers. Now.

Sophia muttered a crude, "Fuck me running." Before looking straight at her.

"I have no idea what you're talk-"

"I heard that, you know." Taylor interrupted. Sophia's eyes widened in response.

"How many powers do you fucking _have?"_

"Enough." Taylor replied, a scowl plain upon her face.

A brief awkward silence held between the two mortal enemies. Sophia moved to speak, "Well, I-"

Taylor moved forward and grabbed Sophia by the front of her shirt.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin-" Sophia began, only to be interrupted by Taylor slamming open the door to the Director's office, and throwing Sophia onto the floor before Piggot's desk.

Sophia groaned slightly on the floor, and Piggot looked up in surprise.

"What, exactly, is going on here?" Piggot asked.

"Why is _she _ahero?" Taylor hissed out.

"You have some sort of history together, I take it?" Piggot deduced.

"She's a goddamn psycho bitch, that's what." Sophia spoke, as she picked herself up from her sprawled position on the floor. "Constantly harassing me and my friends-"

She wasn't- "You-" Taylor growled.

"Enough!" Piggot shouted, hands slamming down upon her desk. "Buster." She continued. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from tossing people about my office in the future. And Miss Hess I, quite frankly, do not believe a word out of your mouth. Now, Buster, Please explain to me the nature of your grievance against Miss Hess."

"Your going to believe this new unaffiliated hero over me?" Sophia questioned, a hint of anger slipping into her voice.

"Yes." Piggot stated frankly.

The rather hostile exchange between the Director and Sophia having left her feeling better about things, Taylor explained the situation.

At some point during Taylor's explanation, Piggot had begun to rub her temples. "Miss Hess, assuming we can affirm Buster's story, I am afraid your probation is now, quite firmly, violated." Piggot said after Taylor had finished her story.

"Fuck you all!" Sophia shouted, before slipping into her shadow state and making a run for it.

"No-" Taylor moved to stop her, before noticing Piggot shake her head.

Not a second after Sophia passed through the door a loud 'zap' could be heard.

The door opened, and Armsmaster dragged the insensate body of Sophia into the room.

"Good work, Armsmaster." Piggot stated. Armsmaster nodded in response. "Well, that certainly isn't helping your case, is it Miss Hess." Piggot commented towards Sophia's unconscious form. With a deep sigh, she turned back towards Taylor. "It is to my great regret that this was allowed to go unnoticed for so long. Perhaps the PRT even had a hand in your torment, as Winslow's principle was instructed to 'use a light touch' with Miss Hess."

"How did someone like _her_ get to be a Ward?" Taylor questioned.

"She wasn't for a long while. It was only recently that she was forced into the Wards." Piggot replied. "She almost killed a gang member during one of her nights of vigilantism. After Miss Militia showed up and found a man speared into a wall by a crossbow bolt, screaming for help, she was put on probation. Probation which she has likely violated."

"Wait, found? As in, she had left the man there to die on a wall?" That was rather more then Taylor thought even _Sophia _was capable of. "If that's the case, why even give her the chance to join the Wards?"

Taylor absentmindedly noticed a few men come by and take Sophia away.

"There are two primary reasons." Piggot began to explain. "First of all, you are aware that villains out number heroes roughly three to one, correct?" Taylor nodded. "Good. Then you should know that the situation here is... significantly worse, closer to five or six to one. It's the only reason the Wards see any action at all. In most cities it is just a training program, but we are outnumbered enough that every single hand we can possibly get is needed. Second of all, her power to phase herself and other things connected to her may be able to harm an Endbringer. Those two things combined to insure that we were forced to put up with Miss Hess'... Distasteful personality."

Taylor did _not_ like how much sense that was making. Outwardly, she attempted to remain fairly calm and composed. "I... see. That makes a certain amount of sense. I believe I need to think on these events, may I be excused?" Taylor winced internally, that came across as rather forced.

Piggot frowned. "I was hoping to speak with you about the events of yesterday. However, I can put it off till a later point in time, out of respect for your usual willingness to cooperate."

"I... Thank you. I'll come in as soon as possible." Taylor responded. "I just need some time to think."

Piggot nodded. "Very well. Do see about getting back in touch as soon as possible."

Taylor nodded in turn, and left through the door. A few seconds after she had left the room, she heard Piggot begin speaking. "Armsmaster, I want answers. And I want them _now_. How the hell was Shadow Stalker left this unchecked?"

Taylor paused for a moment, tempted to stay and listen in. But... she needed to get home.

Taylor continued on her path out.

Another troubled greeting with her Dad, and Taylor walked into her room. She sat upon her bed, and held her head in her hands.

It made sense. The Endbringers were _devastating__,_ anyone who could potentially help against them was necessary. Brockton Bay was teeming with villains, we needed all the help we could get. Taylor couldn't blame Piggot for trying to get anyone possible on her side, or the Wards for being forced to work with the despicable human being that was Sophia Hess.

She was _terrified_ by this.

She wanted to _scream_ and _rage._ Walk up to Piggot, drag her out from behind her desk, and demand reparations. _Level_ the PRT for harboring her tormentor. Walk up to the Wards, and scream at them for daring to work with _her,_for daring to show even the slightest bit of camaraderie.

But she couldn't. She could _hate_ Sophia, and Emma, and Madison, and everyone who had taken part in their efforts to terrify and harm her, but that was it. She could feel anger towards the teachers who had ignored her plight, and the fact that the PRT had remained ignorant to Sophia's actions for so long, but not true hate.

And she couldn't blame the Wards or Piggot at all. They were simply doing what they could to survive in a hostile world.

Taylor couldn't deny the fact that her feelings were not fully under her control any more. Constrained by some sort of terrible Logic. She looked at things, and was forced to view the situation from all sides of the problem. Forced to see the perspective of others involved.

Suddenly, loud air raid sirens began playing.

An Endbringer. Taylor almost felt like she would cry by this point.


	21. Chapter 21

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 4.2

Taylor didn't even entertain the thought of not going. She hadn't backed down from Lung, why would she back down from this? It crossed Taylor's mind that she might not be _able_ to contemplate backing down...

It probably wasn't worth worrying about. What will happen, will happen. Maybe her sudden utilitarianism about the topic is-

Taylor dropped the thought.

A knock on her door. "Taylor, we need to go, that was an Endbringer alarm. Now, I've looked up where the nearest shelter is and..."

Well fuck. How was she going to get past her Dad?

Taylor quickly hid her scarf and goggles on her person, and then opened the door. "Sorry, Dad, I can't go to the shelter with you." She responded. "I have some friends I need to see and-"

"Friends?" Her father questioned. "Why would you need to see friends on the eve of an Endbringer attack?"

Taylor didn't quite have an adequate response for that.

Seeing her lack of response, Danny Hebert sighed. "Taylor, what's going on in your life? This is the second time in a row that you've come home looking _terrible_. And now you're leaving for places unknown right before an _Endbringer attack_."

"I..." Taylor didn't know what to say.

"Please." Her father begged. "Let me in; tell me what's going on."

"...I'm going to fight the Endbringer." Taylor answered with a heavy heart.

It took a moment for the truth of what that implied to sink in. "You're a Parahuman." Her father whispered.

"Yes."

Her Dad sank into a nearby chair. "Taylor... for how long?"

"Three months or so." Taylor replied.

"Three- You've been doing this for three months!" Her father almost shouted.

Taylor winced slightly. "No, I've only been going out for a week or so."

Her father sagged back down. "Well, at least I'm not _that_ terrible a father." He muttered morosely.

"Dad-"

"Taylor." He interrupted. "_Must_ you go? Can't you just... stay home, and leave it to the professionals?"

"No." She answered firmly. "I can't stand by and do nothing, when I have the power to do _something._"

"I-just-Taylor, it's an _Endbringer, _dammit. _Hundreds_ die every time one attacks, something like half of the Parahumans who show up are guaranteed to do so. Please, Taylor, I can't lose you." He begged.

"Dad, I can't. I _need_ to do this." Taylor remained firm.

"_Why,_ Taylor? Why? Just leave the fighting to the others, and stay _safe_."

"Dad I... I'm fairly powerful. I'm no Legend or Eidolon, but I _can_ make a difference. Keep perhaps one more cape alive that might die otherwise." It broke Taylor's heart to see her father like this, but she had to remain steadfast.

"Then-then... promise me you'll stay alive." Her father asked.

"I can't do that, Dad. As you said, Endbringers are serious things."

Her father's body trembled, and then he roared and punched a wall, a few lines of red blood trickling down from the impact point.

"Dad!" Taylor said, shocked.

"Just go!" He shouted. "Go and leave me behind."

"I-" Taylor stuttered

"Go!" Her father shouted out again.

Taylor, not having anything more to say, turned and ran from the house.

"Goddammit!" Taylor heard her father scream out to the sound of something breaking. A few moments later, she also heard a faint sobbing.

Taylor kept running.

Considering how close she was to a crying, Taylor was moderately surprised she still remembered to put on her costume for when Aegis flew down.

"Buster." He greeted. He briefly glanced at her. "Are you okay? You... don't look all that well."

"It's nothing." She assured him.

"Like hell it is. What happened?" He continued.

"I _told_ you, it's_ nothing._" Taylor scowled.

"And I'm telling you that as a friend, and a leader, I cannot let someone into battle against an Endbringer in less than top shape. So you better tell me what's wrong." Aegis crossed his arms.

Taylor's scowl deepened. "Alright, fine. I just had a little conflict with my Dad, wasn't happy about me getting into an Endbringer fight."

Aegis winced. "Yeah, they're never very happy about them. Although you must have it easier than most, with how durable you are showing yourself to be."

"I... never actually told him I was a Parahuman before today." Taylor offered hesitantly. "And he doesn't keep up much with the cape scene, even the local one, so telling him 'I'm Buster' wouldn't do much."

Aegis blinked. "So, you basically just told your father that you had a fifty percent chance of dying in the next few hours. Did you expect him to take this _well?_"

"Yes! No! I don't know! I just... never wanted him to know." Taylor deflated. "He- he became so _angry_ when Mom died that... I just didn't want to hurt him. And now I've gone and done it anyway." Taylor finished morosely.

Aegis sighed. "It's not my place to judge your actions, but that seems like, to be quite frank, a dick move. Now come on, let's get going. I need to get you there ASAP."

"What ever happened to 'I cannot let someone into battle in less than top shape'?" Taylor questioned.

Aegis shrugged. "That was a bluff. I _suppose _I could just leave you here, but then you would probably have Alexandria coming by to pick you up."

Taylor paused. "Wait, what?"

"The Triumvirate wants to see you." He continued.

Ahahahahaha-_what_?


	22. Chapter 22

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 4.3

-

After a brief flight over Brockton bay, which was currently in a sort of organized chaos, Aegis touched down. "Here you go. Sorry, but I really do have to go now. I need to organize the rest of the Wards. Ensure Clockblocker hasn't frozen someone important, you know." He joked. "Anyways, see you on the battlefield. Someone should be coming by to show you around soon." He finished with a wave.

Taylor waved back, and then stood there awkwardly for a moment. What was she supposed to do now?

Her question was answered a moment later. "Are you Buster?' A PRT officer asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

A nod. "Come with me."

"Alright..." Taylor followed the man off into a large, but otherwise nondescript, building she could see other Capes entering. She noticed the Wards in a conversation with Aegis, and waved. Before she could get a response though, the PRT officer motioned her onwards. Following him, she eventually reached a fairly plain door.

The man knocked. "Come in." A male voice sounded.

The PRT officer opened the door and walked in, Taylor following in after.

Taylor took in the scene. Legend was giving speaking into a cell phone, presumably giving out orders to someone. Eidolon, who gave her a slight nod upon entrance, was leaning against a nearby wall. Alexandria was nowhere to be- a 'whomp' of displaced air signaled her arrival, as she and a man in a featureless white bodysuit teleported in.

Taylor wasn't surprised to see Nowhere was present; the 'Narwhal of teleporters' was probably the most famous member of Alexandria's team outside of Alexandria herself. He didn't quite have the worldwide range or the huge amount of additional tagalongs Strider did, but his ability to ignore the Manton Effect with regards to teleportation was well known. After all, his debut onto the cape scene was ripping one of the S9 members in half with said teleportation. He was shortly after asked where he had sent the other half, he flippantly remarked 'nowhere'. And the name, much to his dismay, stuck.

"Thank you, Nowhere." Alexandria spoke. "You may go now."

"Brusque as usual, my dear Alexandria." Nowhere replied. "Alas, I must take my leave." He waved at Legend, and vanished.

Alexandria turned towards her. "Buster, I take it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." Taylor stuttered.

"Calm down, Buster. We're not going to bite your head off." Legend spoke up.

"Uh, yeah..." Taylor offered hesitantly. "...What, exactly, did you want me for?"

"Well, we received an interesting report about your capabilities." Legend replied. "And as we have a few minutes before Leviathan arrives, I thought we should take a moment to speak with you."

"Alright..." Taylor finally got confirmation that it was, indeed, Leviathan that was attacking. It was fairly obvious already, but the confirmation was nice.

"There isn't much time." Alexandria spoke. "So, in the interests of expedience, I will get to the point of this conversation. We have received a report stating that you effectively managed to defeat the ABB on your own. It has also come to our attention that _something_ happened to Bakuda during the process. Something which made her ignite every bomb she had a direct connection to. What do you remember of those events?"

"Not much, to be honest." Taylor answered. "Just a vague memory of something... automatic maybe?" Taylor was fairly hesitant about offering this. But if she couldn't trust the Triumvirate, who could she? And she really _did_ need help... "And a memory of... power. Power many times superior to what I can normally produce. Other than that, nothing."

"Hmm." Alexandria put a hand to her chin. "Is this the first time one of these black outs has happened?"

"No, it has happened in the past. I think the first time was when I fought Lung."

"That was your first combat experience, correct?" Alexandria questioned further.

"Yes."

"I see." Alexandria nodded to Legend.

"Thank you for your time, Buster, It's always nice to speak with up and coming heroes." Legend cut in. "I believe Armsmaster is coordinating the local heroes. He would likely be your best bet for where to go next."

"Uh, goodbye, then." Taylor turned for the door, and stumbled slightly.

Eidolon was still there, leaning against the wall, but he had apparently taken up staring at her at some point. Apparently realizing his blunder, he quickly turned away.

That was odd.

-

"Buster, you're here." Armsmaster pronounced. "As I was explaining to the others, I believe I have a method of at least holding off Leviathan until the main forces arrive. However, it becomes more difficult to do so the more variables are in the equation. So I am off to attempt to convince Legend to keep all the others away while I hold off Leviathan for a bit."

"Isn't that... kind of crazy?" Taylor asked. "This is an Endbringer. Even a member of the Triumvirate can't hold off one single handedly."

Armsmaster frowned. "I am confident in my abilities, and the abilities of my technology."

Still spinning from her father's breakdown, and meeting the Triumvirate, Taylor couldn't really bring herself to care all that much. "Alright then, you are the boss."

Armsmaster, seeming slightly happier with her pronouncement, walked off in search of Legend.

"Buster, right?" Came a voice from behind her. "I'm Panacea, nice to meet you. Haven't really had a chance to thank you for saving me during the whole bank thing." Taylor turned around and saw a fairly plain looking brown haired girl in a coat with a red cross on it.

"Yes, I'm Buster." Taylor reached out to shake Panacea's hand.

"Ah, sorry, but I heard what happened to Clockblocker and would prefer not to get a migraine right now." Panacea pulled her hands back with an apologetic look on her face. "Current theory is that your power nullification is more violent in regards to strikers than others."

Taylor lowered her hand. More problems for her, Taylor moped slightly.

"Yeeeeeah, not a happy experience." Clockblocker cut in. "Probably the most painful thing of my life."

Taylor wilted.

Vista smacked Clockblocker. "Look what you're doing to her you idiot! It's not her fault that her power is so awesome."

"Hey, why didn't you smack Panacea?" Clockblocker complained.

"Because she's a girl." Vista replied frankly.

"Thanks, Vista." Taylor sighed. "But I can understand, I wouldn't want a headache either." And she really _could_ understand, whether she wanted to or not.

"No, she's right. I shouldn't have been so blunt about things." Panacea spoke.

She was grateful for Vista's attempt to cheer her up, but she was a bit mentally preoccupied. Why did the Triumvirate call her in, on the eve of an Endbringer attack no less? Legend claimed it was a 'convenient opportunity', but surely they had better things to do? Eidolon didn't even really add anything to the conversation, why was he there? He could be teleporting off in order to help move capes from around the world in. There was something _more_ going on back there, Taylor was sure of it.

But even that was overshadowed by her father. In his current state, would he even manage to get to a shelter? Would he survive the night? Those questions worried Taylor more than anything; she resolved to tell her Dad the whole truth after the fight.

The intercom came on, interrupting Panacea's angry scowl at a kissing Gallant and Glory Girl. "Armsmaster has a plan to hold off Leviathan. No cape is to enter battle until a signal is given, or Armsmaster falls. That is all." Alexandria's voice pronounced.

"Wow, he even managed to convince the Triumvirate." Kid Win muttered. "I wonder what he built?"

Suddenly, everyone around her vanished. Taylor glanced around awkwardly. "What just happened?"

Nowhere appeared in front of her. "Damn, doesn't that immunity of yours have an FoF?"

Taylor shook her head.

Nowhere blew out a raspberry. "Gonna be annoying, I'll BRB." He said, actually pronouncing bee arr bee.

He quickly vanished, and then reappeared, holding a wristband. "Alexandria, beautiful women she is, anticipated this. This is a prototype constructed by Dragon intended to serve as an updater for Endbringer battles. Although right now it only serves as a map. So go to this." He pointed at a spot on the wristband. "Location, that is where we are gathering. See ya." He vanished.

Taylor stared briefly, and then ran off


	23. Chapter 23

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 4.4

-

"...Couldn't you have at least got me a flyer, then?" Taylor questioned the empty space. She sighed, and looked at the location on the wristband with a cringe. That was a _long_ way away.

Grumbling to herself, Taylor activated her extra sense, and blinked. Her range had, apparently, _exploded_ since the last time she had brought it up. She could 'see' the entirety of Brockton Bay now. Guess the wristband was useless.

A thought struck her. A brief moment of searching, and Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. Her father had worked up the will to get to shelter after all.

A moment's thought divined the optimum route to get her to the area, and Taylor started off.

During the midst of her journey, Taylor began taking into account everything that was going on. The Brockton Bay capes, and a few others who had already arrived, were currently standing in a large circle a fair distance from Armsmaster, the named figure fiddling with his halberd.

Currently, Leviathan was nowhere to be seen.

…This was kind of dull, Taylor thought, as she flipped over a railing and used that momentum to spin around a pipe and flip onto a rooftop, a rooftop upon which she stumbled abruptly.

Since when the _hell_ could she do _that_? As she steadied herself, a glance behind her told an interesting story about the past few moments.

She was currently three stories up, the metal on a few of the fire escapes was bent, and there where unusual footprints upon the walls.

Evidently, the last few moments had indeed been interesting.

"Wonderful." Taylor grumbled. "_More_ things my power does I don't control." The other capes were beginning to become restless, as Leviathan _still_ hadn't shown up, and Armsmaster was still preparing. Already, they were beginning to explain the situation to new arrivals.

Taylor sighed, one more thing to worry about after all this was over, and continued onwards.

Then, Taylor saw it, a figure moving at incredible speed below the water. Her eyes widened.

The sea _surged_ up, and water broke apart as Leviathan appeared from beneath the waves.

A heavy rain began to fall.

Taylor's heart raced. "_Goddammit_ Nowhere, couldn't you have gotten me a flyer!" Taylor shouted into the steadily increasing rainstorm.

She was still a good fifteen minutes away. "Hope Armsmaster can hold it off." She mumbled, before moving on.

She took a few moments of time to look closely at Leviathan, who was slowly walking towards the gathering of heroes, with her power.

"That's... really dense." Taylor spoke to herself. Leviathan was made up of several increasingly dense layers all surrounding one _incredibly_ dense sphere at the base of its tale.

_**Impossible levels of density detected, singularity should form. Potential physical canceler at work.**_

_**Analyzing: Negative. Alternate dimensional interaction. Creature is layered across thousands of dimensions focused onto one. Sphere probable weak point, further analysis required.**_

_**Analyzing: Power limitations hit, no further analysis possible.**_

Taylor frowned. "I certainly didn't read anything about the Endbringers having a weak point."

Further thought was interrupted as Leviathan sped up. Abruptly changing from a sedate walk to a 120mph dash, it raced onwards, scattering water and earth in its wake.

Just prior to reaching Armsmaster, it spun itself around, tail lashing out to bisect Armsmaster.

He was ready for it.

A rocket charge in his boots launched him into the air. Leviathan continued its spin and brought a fist up to smack Armsmaster. An already launched grappling hook reversed his momentum and brought Armsmaster down to the ground, while another shot out from his side to drag him away from Leviathan's kick, a lance of purple fire spilling forth to evaporate its echo.

"...Holy crap." Taylor was honestly impressed.

_**Analyzing: Prediction software detected.**_

_**Interfacing: Success.**_

She wondered how long that took to make.

"Jump, grapple to the side, cut with halberd." Taylor found herself muttering as she watched Armsmaster duel Leviathan.

However... he wasn't dealing any actual _damage_ to Leviathan. A swipe with his spear here and there resulted in a few cuts, but he didn't have any real method to damage Leviathan.

"So, I guess he's just holding out until the heroes come." Taylor assumed.

A wave began to rise up, however; Eidolon, Legend, and some cape she couldn't name lashed out with beams of frost that froze the wave in a block of ice.

_**Six minutes twenty three seconds until ice barrier breakdown.**_

Will that be enough time? Taylor looked forward in the predictions, and found an odd occurrence where Armsmaster's predictions differed from hers.

_**Foreign Program insufficient data analysis.**_

"It wasn't ready." Taylor whispered.

_**Fatal difference calculated in twenty two seconds.**_

Taylor panicked; she was still eight minutes away.

_**Analyzing: Methods for quick travel**_

_**Warp: Power inadequate.**_

_**Flight: Power inadequate.**_

_**Searching Alternate Methods: Method found.**_

This was _crazy_. But did she have any other choice?

She brought both of her hands beneath her, and fired the accumulated sparks.

The building below her collapsed, as she shot off into the air with all the force and speed of a rocket.

A few seconds into her flight, just as she was right over Leviathan, Taylor fired upwards, and _smashed_ into Leviathan.

Considering her method of impromptu flight, Taylor could be excused her few seconds of awkward flailing through the air before she managed to catch herself on a piece of exposed metal.

"Buster? What are you _doing_ here? I explicitly asked for no interference-"

"Saving your life," Taylor interrupted Armsmaster. "Your program was about to fail in a few more seconds."

"And how the hell do you know _that_?" Armsmaster scowled. Leviathan had already pulled itself up from Taylor's smash.

"I just-Look. Take this." Taylor shoved her data into Armsmaster's computer.

"Wait, the fuck did you just-" He jumped as Leviathan swept its tail out, leaving a trail of water echo. "Do..." Armsmaster trailed off at seeing Taylor respond perfectly to Leviathan's attack in turn.

"I'm piggybacking off of your prediction software, while enhancing it in turn." Taylor replied, as she lanced out with a flash of light to send Leviathan's fist of course.

"How-Doesn't matter, it's working better for some reason, keep doing what you're doing." Armsmaster spoke.

Taylor merely nodded.

Then, everything went wrong.

Seeing Taylor enter the battle, the other capes assumed it was a signal to attack and charged in.

"What, no-" Armsmaster began, before seeing that his prediction program was taking them all into account. "The hell..." He breathed out.

It wasn't going so well for Taylor.

_**Processor draining power, rate exceeds generation. Estimated time until Power Overdraw fourteen seconds.**_

"G-get them out of here." Taylor gasped.

"What?" Armsmaster questioned, as he parried another blast of water from Leviathan.

"I-I sa-"

_**Power Overdraw**_

Taylor collapsed.

"Buster? What happened?" Armsmaster began to panic as his prediction program crashed on him.

Taylor kneeled on the ground, gasping for breath.

"It's the same as the time bubbles." Armsmaster realized. "Dammit, someone get her _out_ of here. She's just a liability right now."

_**Fourth consecutive time power limitations have caused unacceptable error.**_

_**Analyzing: Power Outputs.**_

_**Primary Singularity: 1% Output.**_

_**Secondary Singularity One: Offline**_

_**Secondary Singularity Two: Offline**_

_**Math Drive: Currently Irretrievable.**_

_**Excess mass redirected.**_

_**Primary Singularity: 10% Output**_

Taylor gasped, as _thousands_ of sparks flooded in. So many she was having trouble keeping them down, it seemed like they would leap out of her hands of their own accord.

Taylor needed a power sink, now.

An idea came to her.

She waited, still on the ground for the opportune moment.

It happened, Leviathan's tail swished by her.

She leaped up, and snatched it.

"You're not going anywhere." Taylor stated.

_**Inertial Canceler: Online**_


	24. Chapter 24

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 6 Armsmaster-2

At the sight of Buster holding onto Leviathan by its tail registered, Armsmaster remained fairly baffled. What, exactly, was she hoping to accomplish?

Leviathan seemed to barely pay any attention to its new hanger on, as it made a grand leap up into the sky in what was, presumably, an attempt to strike down a flyer.

Or at least, it tried to.

What actually happened was that Leviathan made it a few feet into the air before abruptly stopping, as if held down by the world's heaviest anchor.

It flailed around in the air for a few moments, splashing water from its echo everywhere, and then fell to the ground.

Buster still held tight roughly halfway up its tail.

Leviathan quickly recovered, spinning onto its feet faster than anything that size had any right to. It lashed out at Buster, the water echo left behind from its strike gathered up to form blades meant to scythe into Buster.

Leviathan's fist struck Buster with, according to what Armsmaster's helmet was telling him, enough force to shatter a fairly large building.

Leviathan quickly drew back its hand, slight cuts covering it from when it had come into contact with Buster's hair, and lost.

The hailstorm of water blades was similarly ineffective.

"_Someone's_ been taking lessons from the Siberian." Armsmaster muttered to himself. He noted that the number of processor cycles he had available had once again risen to hilarious levels. "What the hell I would ever need _that_ much power for, I'll never know." It just wasn't fucking _fair_.

A part of Armsmaster, an honestly pretty large part in fact, was still feeling bitter about his inability to noticeably damage Leviathan. If only he had a bit more time, he could have finished that Nano-Edge technology he and Dragon had been working on. And then _Buster_ comes along, reworks his _own_ programs to work better than he had ever _dreamed, _and then collapses. Armsmaster almost held out hope for a moment that she just might have something vaguely resembling a limitation, but no, she gets back up and proceeds to pull off a good imitation of the fucking _Siberian._

Armsmaster sighed. There wasn't much he could do right now, he would have to accept the fact he had already put on a good showing; he'd have liked to see Dauntless pull _that_ off. Armsmaster settled back and prepared his prediction program to counter Leviathan's moves against other capes.

Speaking of other capes, upon seeing Leviathan apparently crippled, they flocked in.

Blasters pelted Leviathan with everything they had. Purity carving helix shaped scars onto Leviathan's skin, Legend striking with an assortment of beams both exotic and powerful, Laserdream adding her own firepower to the mix.

A few Brutes made an awkward attempt to offer help to buster, but she just waved them off.

Others, with less range, were the ones Armsmaster had to worry about. A torrent of plasma already in the air to catch a water strike that would have bisected Battery. He reluctantly used a hook to drag Kaiser out of the way of where Leviathan's leg was going to be a second later.

As the battles continued, blood began to flow, and damage piled upon Leviathan, its water echo slowly gaining a red tinge. However, none of the damage appeared to make much progress beyond a point.

"It grows exponentially denser as you get deeper; you need to focus all of your attacks on the base of the tail, that's where its weak point is." Buster shouted out.

There was a slight pause in the attacks, before most decided to believe the cape that was holding Leviathan down, and winning. A few seconds were spent communicating the information to those who had not heard, and the attack was renewed. The attacks for the most part, there were always a few rebels or people unable to understand simple instructions, focusing on the aforementioned point.

Buster continued to pay no real attention to any of the destructive side effects of the attacks, apparently concentrating on something.

Armsmaster's prediction programs reevaluated the situation. "Eidolon." Armsmaster spoke at the man in charge of holding back Leviathan's waves. "The waves will break through within twenty-five seconds, at the current rate of progression, you should see about rectifying this."

"Really?" Eidolon questioned, before looking at Leviathan, who was increasing its struggles as the focused attack continued to burrow into it. "It's worthy of consideration, I suppose. Cryo, Zero, to me!" Eidolon called out to the two other heroes with ice powers present.

As the barrier of ice increased in height and thickness, and Leviathan continued a futile struggle to gain any mobility, Armsmaster almost allowed himself to feel hope.

The powerful roar of a jet engine sounded, as a mechanical suit flew onto the battlefield, and offered a sword with a faint cloud around it to Alexandria.

It took only a moment for Armsmaster to realize that Dragon had finished a prototype of the Nano-Edge weapon.

Alexandria took the weapon after a brief explanation from Dragon and dove down at Leviathan, other capes getting out of the path of her supersonic flight, and drove the edge into a spot right above Leviathan's tail. At first, it slid in without trouble, but it slowed its penetration as it went in deeper.

Alexandria let out a grunt, and pushed the sword in further.

Leviathan reacted poorly, to say the least. Its flailing increased to a level that would be almost _comical_ on anything else, jumping about in the air and flinging limbs every which way. Like a child with a temper tantrum, if that child's every swing created bursts of pressurized water that would bisect the average human.

Alexandria, in a feat of impressive mental focus, continued driving the weapon into Leviathan's back, no matter how many glancing blows from Leviathan and its echoes she received, or how many different ways she was flung around by Leviathan's movements.

Alexandria's sword drove in another layer, and the ice barrier _broke_.

A spinning hurricane of ice and water drove onwards to the battlefield. Eidolon and a few others immediately turned to begin the process of at least slowing it down. It was clear that the effect was nothing unusual.

The scale, however, _was_.

It spun and tore its way through _everything_ set up to impede its progress. Massive barriers of ice and energy were ripped to shreds in seconds, as the hurricane rapidly grew in both strength and size.

The spiral of water continued to increase in speed, until a literal windstorm began from the forces involved. All the while Alexandria continued to drive the sword in.

Eidolon dropped to the ground, as he presumably dropped whatever power he was using for flight for another one to impede the vortex of water. And every other Parahuman power that might even slightly impede its inexorable approach was brought to bear against it.

It made little difference, for the wall of churning water and ice ground its way through everything in its path.

Armsmaster was feeling rather useless right about then. He could already tell that Leviathan's last minute panic attack was going to break through _long_ before Alexandria was done; assuming that Buster's comment about exponential density was true.

A warning came from his prediction programs, telling him to get down, and an earthshaking _roar_ resounded. The sky turned red, and the hurricane Leviathan had conjured broke like so much fine china.

Armsmaster picked himself out of the new crater he found himself in. The whole area had been reduced to rubble, Buster standing at the center of the destructions. Considering she had both of her hands pointed up towards the sky, it wasn't difficult to figure out what had happened.

However... Leviathan was nowhere to be seen. Alexandria tore herself out of a pile of rubble, still holding the Nano sword.

She had let Leviathan _go._

Armsmaster lifted himself up with a wince, that leg was going to be _pain_. "Why?" He questioned Buster. "Why did you let it go? I _saw_ it, fear. We were so goddamn close to _killing_ an Endbringer."

"I couldn't both keep a hold on Leviathan and disperse the hurricane." She explained. "That attack was going to kill pretty much everyone here."

Armsmaster couldn't believe her naiveté. "It would have been worth it." Armsmaster stated. "If every single person here who could have been killed by that had been, it would have been worth it. _Any_ sacrifice would have been worth it to _kill_ an Endbringer."

Buster crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe that."

"You-you naïve _brat_." How could she not _understand_. "You think that just because you have all of these fancy powers that you can be _better_ then all of us?" Armsmaster spat. "You think you can spit on the sacrifice of every cape that gave their lives to maybe, _maybe_ stop the Endbringers?"

"There will be a next time to stop Leviathan, if everyone here had died and we had _not_ killed it, who would have stopped the next attack?" She postulated.

"Pretty words, why don't you tell them to the next man to die to Leviathan?" Armsmaster replied with a scowl. "Someday, you will have to give up that naiveté of yours and understand _why_ we give up everything to fight the Endbringers." Armsmaster turned and left, not listening to anything else Buster might have to say.

The idea that scared him the most was that she might _not_ ever have to lose that naiveté of hers. That she would someday go so far beyond any other Parahuman as to make all of their sacrifices superfluous. Would her power exceed even Scion's someday?

Armsmaster retreated to his workshop, and told himself that next time, _he_ would be the one to stop the Endbringer.


	25. Chapter 25

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 7 Cauldron

"What happened at the end there, Alexandria?" Doctor Mother questioned.

"Leviathan, with its tail newly freed, managed to pry me off of it using its tail as a lever." Alexandria responded. "It can get pretty damn quick about things, I'll say."

Eidolon and Legend walked in.

"An Endbringer attack with _no_ fatalities... it's like a dream." Legend absentmindedly muttered.

"Yeah, well, remember what Coil said. We could _easily_ wind up making up for every fatality we missed here." Eidolon spoke up in response.

That deflated Legend slightly. "I know." He replied. "But, she seemed like such a nice girl..."

"While that may be true, we still don't know by what process Endbringers are made. We could be looking at the creation of one in progress." Doctor Mother added.

"I doubt that." Eidolon replied. "You _do_ remember the reason we are concerned about her at all? The story Coil told us? Where she fought off _all three_ Endbringers? And was making good progress against Scion?"

Doctor Mother frowned. "That does put a bit of a hole in that theory."

Contessa continued to be silent in a corner.

"So, what are our plans?" Legend questioned.

"I'm moving to Brockton Bay." Alexandria spoke.

"Really?" Doctor Mother raised an eyebrow. "As Alexandria or Rebecca?"

"Considering how tempted I was to answer 'yes' there, I've probably been spending too much time around Nowhere." Alexandria commented. "But as Alexandria, the official story will be that I'll be there to 'mentor' Buster. I've done it a few times before."

"But before, they always came to _you_." Doctor Mother spoke.

Legend frowned. "Will this mean I'll have to move out of New York? If I must, but I'd hate to leave it behind..."

"No." Alexandria replied. "It's for the best that you don't."

"Two Triumvirate members on the East Coast? That's going to get some people suspicious." Eidolon commented.

"It's a necessary sacrifice; we must have the entire Triumvirate ready to respond. Eidolon, you might want to be near as well just in case you can't get a sufficiently powerful teleport active in time." Alexandria continued.

Mask in his hands, Eidolon raised an eyebrow. "That'll _really_ get people asking questions."

"David-" Alexandria began.

"No, I understand. But we better be prepared to answer some... interesting questions soon." Eidolon interrupted.

Legend let out a sigh. "All of this plotting... It makes me uncomfortable. And we _still_ aren't sure what set her off in Calvert's time line. Whatever happened to him?"

"We moved him to another city. And, as one of the extremely small number of people who can effectively use their power on Buster, we are keeping him on call." Doctor Mother answered.

"Doesn't that ruin our plans for him? I thought we were going to leave him as uninfluenced as possible." Alexandria questioned.

"A necessary sacrifice." Doctor Mother simply responded.

Alexandria nodded. A silence fell across Cauldron's meeting room.

Legend stood up. "We'll, I need to get home. Arthur is expecting me, and unless you have anything else..."

"No, I believe you're free to go." Doctor Mother responded.

Legend nodded and left the room.

"So am I the only one that has seen an interesting pattern to Buster's powers?" Eidolon asked.

"Oh? Please, go on." Doctor Mother queried.

"Let's note the powers she has shown as of yet. Lasers, invulnerability on Siberian levels, effective omniscience within an area, and some sort of ability to interface with computers from range." Eidolon spoke. "And in Coil's other reality, she demonstrated decent levels of flight. And there is whatever happened with Bakuda that implies some sort of dimensional cross ability."

"A varied list of powers." Spoke Alexandria. "Where are you going with this, David."

Eidolon took in a breath. "Lasers, Legend. Invulnerability, Siberian. Omniscience, Clairvoyant. Flight, yourself or Legend. Dimensional crossing, Doormaker. And the ability to interface with computers from range reminds you of some of the things Hero did, doesn't it? Tell me, what is the connection between all of these powers?"

"You believe that she is drawing upon the powers of capes we have made from formulas." Doctor Mother stated.

"Yes." Eidolon replied. "What I believe, is that her Agent is some sort of retrieval one."

"Isn't that our current theory for Glaistig Uaine?" Doctor Mother questioned.

"There are _two_ of them, aren't there?" Eidolon responded. "Glaistig could have whatever Scion uses to reclaim them, while Buster could have the other's. And since we're taking them from it, it's trying to take them back."

"That would be... devastating." Alexandria spoke up. "Especially if we start to lose those powers."

"Why is she immune to Contessa's abilities, then?" Doctor Mother questioned. "And in such a different way, too?

"The immunity is an artificial limitation on the Agent by the other entity? Maybe it added a more powerful limitation for this specific Agent." Alexandria commented.

Doctor Mother frowned. "That... could be."

"It makes too much sense to be false." Eidolon spoke up. "It even explains why she was fighting Scion on equal grounds, because she basically _was _his equal_._"

"We'll have to wait for the Number Man to get back to make any serious decision on this topic, but, for now, we'll work under the assumption that it is the truth." Doctor Mother spoke up.


	26. Chapter 26

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 8 The World

Sophia lounged in her cell deep in the PRT headquarters. They were probably going to let her out soon to help against Leviathan, which was probably her best chance for a runner. Sure, if they caught her she'd never see the light of day again, but that wasn't looking all that likely anyway. And in the chaos, she could be halfway across the state before anyone noticed.

The door opened, and Sophia turned to it. "Here to let me out? You guys kept me around originally just so you could see if I could hurt them, after all."

The PRT officer who had entered just snorted. "No chance, Leviathan's already driven off."

Sophia coughed. "The hell you say? It's been like, two hours, tops. No way was Leviathan driven off."

"It happened." The he replied. "In fact, it was a fatality-less battle. I probably shouldn't be showing you this, but it's just too _huge_, even you deserve to know."

"Even me, heh." Sophia snorted. "Well, what is it?"

The PRT guard fiddled with an electronic device of sorts for a second, and an image was projected onto the wall in front of her. "Huh. Didn't know we had those in here, _why_ do we have those in here? Not that I'm complaining. Hey, can I get TV in here?" Sophia questioned.

"It's normally there solely for interrogations with capes it is dangerous to have a face-to-face conversation with. So no, you can't 'get TV in here.'" The PRT Officer replied.

"Shucks." Sophia maintained her outwardly confident attitude. Inwardly, she was getting nervous about the fact that her best ticket out might have vanished.

He flipped on the projector, and Sophia stared.

An image of Buster, of little Taylor Hebert, holding back Leviathan, while Alexandria drove a sword in. Leviathan made a move, and Buster shifted her stance, Leviathan fell to the ground.

The officer shut the projection off. "We didn't manage to actually kill it, but she and Armsmaster managed to pull off a battle with no deaths. Against an _Endbringer_." He shook his head. "It's good to know that the Triumvirate will have successors one day-you okay kid?"

All Sophia could do was laugh, and laugh.

* * *

Danny wasn't sure what to think as he watched the capes cheer.

He'd know her anywhere, Taylor was Buster.

His daughter was currently being hailed as the best hope for the world since the Triumvirate.

Taylor had just held off an _Endbringer_.

"Damn, when did Scion get a girlfriend?" An unknown man spoke out nearby. "Because lasers, ultra powerful powers, and the whole red color scheme she's got going on..."

Danny scowled and barely refrained from trying to strangle the man. That was _his_ daughter he was talking about. Scion was _at least_ forty years old, he'd damn well better stay away from his daughter. And that other guy could take his pervert fantasies and _go_.

Danny sighed; he couldn't even manage to keep _angry_ anymore. He had broken his word, and lost his temper with Taylor. He had watched his daughter fight Leviathan with Armsmaster, then watched her hold down Leviathan, and seen her take a punch from it and not even flinch. Had observed her working with _Alexandria_ to deal more damage to Leviathan than anyone else had _ever_. She had been instrumental in making this Endbringer attack have _no_ fatalities, something never done before.

What did he do now?

* * *

**Lizzy**

Replied on April 17th 2011:

She's fucking Bullshit 12, I swear.

**XxlathxX** (Veteran Poster)

Replied on April 17th 2011:

Not an actual rank and you know it. She seems like an adaptive Trump that keeps her powers, a sort of 'Super Eidolon.'

...Actually, let me rethink that Bullshit 12 rating.

**Whereforartthou** (Confirmed Cape)(Veteran Poster)

Replied on April 17th 2011:

No doubts about it, her official power listing is just going to be 'Yes'.

* * *

"I'm going." Crawler's voice shook the very ground upon which they stood. "She could hurt me." The very idea seemed to make Crawler tremble with excitement.

"I wonder what she looks like." Bonesaw tittered. No one had any doubts about what she was talking about.

Shatterbird looked up from her book. "Is it wise to go after someone so high profile? And also obviously powerful. It would be like going after the entire Triumvirate."

"I'm going, and if any of you try to stop me, well." If Crawler still could, he would smile. "You're welcome to try."

"She's in Brockton Bay, right?" Burnscar questioned. "If that's the case... I suppose I'm okay with it."

The Siberian and Mannequin had no input, as usual.

"Let's do it!" They're newly added member cheerily spoke.

"Isn't she the one who had the potential to tear down all of dear Nicholas' work?" Jack Slash spoke. "Yes, Crawler. I believe we can find a reason to head to Brockton Bay."

"Even you, Jack?" Shatterbird questioned. "Fine then, if we _must_ do this..."

The Slaughter House Nine had a new target.

* * *

In the sky she floated, blind. Half of her sight, mangled beyond recognition. She could no longer trust anything she Saw.

She felt her goals collapse around her. Khepri would Never Be.


	27. Chapter 27

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 4.5

"It seems like just yesterday I was assuming my powers didn't extend beyond Energy Projection and an Enhanced Physique." Taylor commented to the empty air. "Now look where I am. And I _still _haven't gotten an actual costume by now."

It had been approximately fifteen minutes since Leviathan had been driven off, and Armsmaster had stalked off in anger.

Taylor sighed. _That_ was going to be something she would be dealing with for a while longer.

She had been shuffled off through the crowds of well-wishers to the Protectorate headquarters where she now resided in a sparsely furnished waiting room.

The door opened. "Buster, the Director will see you now." A female PRT officer spoke in.

Taylor nodded, and followed the woman.

They walked in silence for a moment, before the PRT officer began to speak. "You know, I just want to thank you for what you and Armsmaster did out there. I have a sister who's a Parahuman, and she very well might have died out there if not for you."

Taylor smiled. "You're welcome. But it's not like either of us could have done that without Eidolon freezing the waves, or Alexandria showing up to actually drive it off."

The officer shook her head. "I would never discount the efforts of all the other Parahumans in that battle. Undoubtedly, you all played a part. But, it was no bigger a part than they ever played. It was Armsmaster who fought Leviathan single handedly for the better part of three minutes, and then it was _you_ who ultimately enabled the first Endbringer battle without a single fatality in... Ever."

Taylor sighed. "I just feel like the world is going to put more credit on my shoulders than I really deserve." She could acknowledge that the majority of the reason for the battle having such an incredible result was from her efforts, even Armsmaster's life saving efforts during the latter half would have been impossible without her enhancing Armsmaster's programs. But there were _other_ people who helped.

"Gonna be blunt, kid, you're probably going to get it." The PRT officer replied. "The world is gonna see you holding down Leviathan so Alexandria can stab it, and that's it. By tomorrow, no one who wasn't there is going to remember anyone but you, Alexandria, and maybe Armsmaster had any impact on that battle whatsoever."

"You're probably right." Taylor grumbled.

They walked in silence for a few more moments, before arriving at the door to Piggot's office.

The officer nodded at her, and Taylor entered.

Piggot was currently talking on the phone with someone indeterminate. "I'll have to get back to you." Piggot spoke into the phone, before pushing a point on the screen and setting it aside. "Buster, we meet again."

"Yes ma'am." Taylor replied.

"This is our third meeting. And each time we meet, you've done something even more ridiculous than the last. Are you planning to take out Scion for our fourth?" Piggot questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't plan on it, at least."

"And yet, the best laid plans of mice and men often go astray. I find it hard to believe _anyone's_ plans are in much of state worth talking about by this point." Piggot commented, before switching topics. "To get to the point, I wish to formally invite you to join the Wards once more. The Chief Director has even offered to perform the swearing in ceremony, if you wish."

Taylor could guess that if she refused once more, things were likely to become... difficult for her. It was unlikely they would directly move against her, but she could easily see them becoming very obstructionist.

Not that she really had anything against joining the Wards anymore. "That was actually what I was originally going to request of you, before the whole Shadow Stalker debacle. So, yes, I will join the Wards."

Piggot appeared to ease slightly at that pronouncement. "Good to hear. Now, I'm afraid there is some paperwork you are required to fill out." Piggot dumped a large packet of papers onto her desk.

Taylor groaned slightly.

An hour of filling out forms later, and Taylor was finally released to go home.

Nothing was official until she brought her father in to sign a few things as well. But, unless her father was adamantly against the concept, she was effectively a Ward now.

"How much one's life can change in a week..." Taylor muttered to herself as she walked into her home.

"You think? I woke up to an average morning, and naught but a few hours later my daughter is fighting side by side with Alexandria against Leviathan." Her Dad replied from his position in front of the family computer.

He was scrolling through the page Parahumans Online had on her.

"Dad, when did you get home?" Taylor questioned.

"About half an hour before you did." He answered. Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror. "You did _what?_" He stood and demanded of her.

Taylor winced; he was on the section about the ABB incident. "I... presume you're talking about the whole Bakuda thing?"

"_Bakuda thing?" _He questioned with a hiss. "You were _standing_ there and letting a mad woman _bomb_ you and you call it a 'thing'?"

"Dad, I understand that you're angry that I let myself be bombed there, but what else was I supposed to do? Miss Militia and Earthshock would have died otherwise." Taylor replied.

"But I _don't care about them_, I care about _you._" He answered, and then fell back in the computer chair with a sigh. "When did you become such a martyr, Taylor?" He chuckled self disparagingly. "Look at me, forced to search the internet for information on my own daughter's life." Her father ran a hand over his face. "What happened, Taylor?"

Taylor sighed, and sat down. "It all started after I came back from that summer camp..."


	28. Chapter 28

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 5.1

Taylor collapsed into her bed, and finally got the chance to calm down.

She giggled, slightly.

It was only now that she was fully hit by what she had done. A Deathless Endbringer fight. _Deathless_ Endbringer fight. The idea was absurd. How had she held down Leviathan anyway?

_**Inertial Canceler.**_

A word sprung forth. Inertial Canceler... What did that even mean? Inertia, according to what she had learned in school was 'the tendency for an object in motion to stay in motion'. Strictly speaking, something that 'canceled' it, would make it so... an object no longer had a tendency to stay in motion? That didn't seem to quite mesh with what happened, as wouldn't that make it _easier_ for her to be moved around? Unless it was taken so far that the 'object' fell 'out of motion' so fast and so absolutely that nothing could make it move.

_**Mining Databanks: Inertial Canceler legacy error, archaic misnomer brought about from traditional naming sense.**_

_**More correct term: Inertial Manipulator.**_

So, it was actually an ability to 'control' inertia, making it so Leviathan couldn't influence her own. And the name itself was a callback to the originals-

Wait, what the hell? Originals? What could there be originals _of_. And where the hell was she getting this information from? Now that she thought about it, these spontaneous information gains had appeared in the Leviathan battle. She hadn't thought anything of it during the heat of combat, but now it was beginning to freak her out slightly.

Taylor shuddered.

There was something... more to her power, something behind it. And it seemed to have greater control over her power than she did, she could still remember what had happened during the journey to Leviathan.

An image of her moving to kill Sophia flashed through her head.

And... It wasn't anywhere near under her control. Or was it? Taylor frowned. Could she really tell herself that the idea of Sophia splattered on the wall was that unappealing?

She tried to, she really tried, but she couldn't.

She would feel _happy_ about Sophia's death, by her own hands or otherwise. If that happened again, could she pull herself out of it once more?

No, she couldn't. She only did so originally out of shock from the similarity to the ABB incident. If it happened again, in similar fashion, she wouldn't stop herself. What happened underneath the sway of... whatever, was always something she _wanted_, regardless of the consequences.

She could foresee a fair few problems resulting of her suddenly acting upon unconscious impulses.

Taylor let out another sigh; she seemed to be doing that quite a bit now days. She was going to officially join the Wards tomorrow, hopefully they can help. She settled down to go to bed.

_**Primary Singularity: 11% Output**_

Taylor paused, and shook her head slightly.

"Taylor, is there something wrong?" Her Dad questioned.

"No, just a... weird feeling." She replied.

Her father frowned. "Taylor, not again..."

"No, really. It's just a weird feeling." Taylor insisted.

"...Alright." He conceded.

Taylor sighed. She and her father's strained relationship wasn't getting better anytime soon.

Taylor and her father walked into the PRT building, her Dad seeming rather more awkward in the famous structure.

"I... where are we going?" Danny Hebert questioned.

"The Director wanted me to bring you directly to her." Taylor replied. It hadn't taken much to convince him on the topic of joining the Wards. After having fought off Leviathan, he was just happy that she wasn't joining the S-Class threat hunter section of the Guild. Taylor was still reeling over her _Dad_ knowing about something like that, apparently he called in sick and spent a good majority of the night looking up every Cape related thing he could.

"The... Director, really?"

Taylor nodded.

"Well, lead the way then." He spoke.

Not having anything more to say, Taylor did so, her father trailing behind.

A minute of awkward silence between the two later, and they arrived at the Director's office.

"I've seen this door _way_ to much lately." Taylor complained, only to wince slightly at the depressed look on her father's face.

"Let's just... go inside." He morosely stated.

"Yeah..." Taylor trailed off.

Upon entering, they were treated to the sight of Director Piggot and... Alexandria? Taylor blinked a few times.

"Buster." Alexandria spoke out. "And... you must be her father." She directed at Danny.

"Ah... yes." He replied.

"Good, good." She answered, before walking up to Taylor's father and holding out her hand. "As you well should know, I am Alexandria, but I do believe I never learned your name."

Taylor's father hesitantly reached out to shake Alexandria's hand. "Danny Hebert, ma'am."

"Well then, Mister Hebert, I wish to thank you. Without your daughter's efforts, hundreds of people would have died yesterday." Alexandria spoke to Taylor's Dad.

"I didn't really do anything, though." He protested,

"Nonsense, you raised her, did you not?" Alexandria questioned.

Danny smiled bitterly. "Not really."

"Well, when I look at your daughter, I see you must have done something correctly." Alexandria spoke out. "However, this is a conversation for another time. As you are here, I assume you agree to your daughter joining the Wards?"

He nodded.

"The Director has some things for you to sign, then." Alexandria said, motioning towards Piggot, who had been paying only the slightest attention up to that point. "While you are doing that, I have a few things I would like to speak with your daughter about."

Danny nodded again, and moved towards Piggot, who looked up from her work at his approach. "Danny Hebert, then? There are a few things we require from you..."

As they began to speak, Alexandria walked up to Taylor. "I believe it would be best, Buster, if we took this elsewhere while they talked things over."

"Uh, sure?" Taylor hesitantly replied, suddenly being thrown into the conversation mentally stumbling her.

Alexandria nodded. "Follow me." She walked off out of Piggot's office and down the hall, Taylor following after.

It took only a few seconds for them to reach another door. Alexandria opened it and motioned for Taylor to follow her inside.

The room was a sparsely furnished office, aside of the desk and a few cabinets, there wasn't much in there. A large window showed a, rather nice if she did so say herself, view of Brockton Bay.

"This is my office." Alexandria offered before Taylor could say anything.

"You have an office in Brockton Bay?" Taylor asked with confusion.

"Not until recently, no. However, I have recently taken control of the Brockton Bay Protectorate." Alexandria explained.

"Why?" Taylor questioned, although she was fairly certain of the answer.

"To be blunt? You're important." Alexandria responded. "And on that topic, I would like to offer you an apprenticeship under myself."

Taylor blinked. "You... Do that?"

"Yes. Generally, every major Protectorate officer has spent time in an Apprenticeship under either Legend or myself." Alexandria answered.

Taylor frowned. "Actually, I think I remember something about that. Don't they usually come to _you_ when that happens though?"

"They also usually don't wrestle Endbringers and win." Alexandria dryly responded.

Taylor conceded the point. "I suppose so."

"Quite. There was also another thing I asked you here for independent of the previous offer. I believe you have mentioned a few things about an inability to control your powers at times?" Alexandria questioned.

Taylor nodded. "Yes, getting some help in that area was my primary motivation for joining the Wards."

"Well, if you would like, perhaps I could answer some questions on that front?" Alexandria asked.

It _was _what she was here for. "Alright."

"Very well" Alexandria sat into the chair behind her desk, and waved Taylor into one in front of it. "What, exactly, are the problems you have observed so far?"

"The primary problem is that there seems to be something... more, to my power, an additional consciousness of sorts. It seems like it has both a better knowledge and control of my powers than I do. I... think it first showed up when I was fighting Lung, and needed a way to wipe out his fire. I blacked out, and when I came to it was gone. And on each subsequent event where this happened, I seemed slightly more aware of what was going on. The last time it happened was what drove me to join the Wards, as it appeared to be acting upon my subconscious desires with no care for my conscious ones." Taylor felt slightly uncomfortable explaining all this to another, but it was _Alexandria _here. And Taylor honestly did need the help; better lay everything on the table from the beginning.

Alexandria leaned back in her chair. "I see." She stated.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Taylor questioned Alexandria.

"...Yes. I have a... fairly decent idea of what your problem is, although I will have to talk to a few people before doing anything about it." She replied.

Taylor wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Can't you tell me what's it abou-"

_**Unusual harmonic flux detected.**_

"...ter, Buster?"

Taylor shook her head.

"Is something the matter?" Alexandria questioned.

"I... Maybe? I thought I felt something... weird." Taylor replied.

"Weird, wha-"

The window shattered.


	29. Chapter 29

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 9 Slaughterhouse Nine

Cherish panted. "You... Drive... A... Harsh... Pace..." She took a gulp of air. "Was all of that really necessary?" She questioned.

Shatterbird snapped her book shut. "Oh? Perhaps you wish to take that up with him." She pointed at Crawler, who let out a loud grumble in response. "Please, be my guest."

Cherish shut up.

Bonesaw let out a giggle, and climbed down from the Siberian's shoulders, the dash Crawler had dragged the Nine into having been too much for the young girl.

Mannequin shambled into the alleyway on the outer edge of Brockton Bay the Nine had found themselves in and settled down in a corner, presumably performing some sort of self-maintenance.

"If you're going to be a part of the Nine, you better get used to it. This isn't the first time Crawler has dragged us off, all drooling acid on the ground, in search of a new way to satisfy has rampant masochism." Shatterbird pointed out, as a slightly panting Burnscar entered the alley.

"I get it, I get it. But, really, I'm like, the only one here that had to actually _walk _all that distance." Cherish complained.

"If it bugs you _that_ much, we can have Crawler or the Siberian carry you next time. Although, you might want to make sure that you still possess your entire person upon exiting the vehicle." Shatterbird commented with a hint of humor in her voice, "The Siberian can get a wee bit... peckish during a long run, and sometimes Crawler forgets which mouth he should be using."

Cherish just scowled.

"Jack?" Bonesaw questioned with a tilt of her head. "What's wrong?"

"Bonesaw has a point, Jack. You've been unusually silent ever since we've entered Brockton Bay." Shatterbird spoke.

The named man was staring off into the distance, a frown upon his face. "There's something... weird in the air." Jack Slash muttered.

Mannequin tilted his head, and scratched a mark signifying 'no airborne contaminants' into the alley wall.

"I think he means 'air' in a metaphorical sense." Burnscar answered.

"Yes, there's something in this city, something which is drowning out everything else." A smile spread across Jack Slash's bearded face. "How... _interesting_."

"Much more like it." Shatterbird dryly commented.

"Enough talk." Rumbled Crawler. "I'm going."

"Now, now, Crawler, you know that's not how we work. Because you were so excitable, no one else got a chance to pick any candidates. We can't _all_ be here for the same person." Jack Slash interrupted. "Besides, she's going to Alexandria right now, and with her there, there's a decent chance you'll be driven off before you can even meet Buster."

Crawler grumbled, and began pacing back and forth.

"Thank you. Now, does anyone here have any ideas for your target?" Jack Slash questioned.

"Panacea!" Bonesaw burst out with a slight leap.

The others, however, gave a negative.

Jack Slash sighed. "Really, that's it?"

Shatterbird frowned. "We weren't exactly given a huge amount of notice on this, Jack."

"There _was_ someone here... but they left a bit ago, apparently." Burnscar mentioned.

Jack Slash frowned. "Disappointing, but understandable. However, we do have some time before we are discovered. We can take a day or two-"

"_More _Waiting_?_" Crawler roared.

Jack Slash blinked, as if he had forgotten Crawler was here.

Crawler himself seemed surprised that Jack didn't immediately manage to drop the perfect line to assuage all his worries. "Fuck this." Crawler stated after a half second more of silence from Jack Slash and immediately ran off, uncaring of any building he had to knock down on his path to the PRT headquarters.

Bonesaw tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm genuinely surprised, Jack. That was positively... floundering." Shatterbird spoke.

Jack Slash just frowned.

"Caught the mute bug?" Cherish questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Jack, are you sick?" Bonesaw asked.

Jack Slash sighed, and rested a hand upon Bonesaw's head. "I'm not sure... You _are _positive there isn't an infectious airborne agent around, Mannequin?"

The named figure signaled in the affirmative.

Jack Slash's frown deepened.

"...Well, what now?" Burnscar questioned.

Jack Slash rubbed his chin. "Our covers already blown... You might as well as sing, Shatterbird." He breathed in air. "Might as well make this an... unusual outing. Try something new, for once. Could be interesting." The idea seemed to appeal to him.

Shatterbird nodded, and began the process.

The glass around them began to shake. Cherish looked on with interest, she had never seen this from the close up before.

The shaking reached its crescendo, and the glass _shattered._ Spiraling outward from the initial shattering to scythe everything around it. Conveniently, none of the glass came anywhere near the Nine.

Jack Slash nodded. "Alright, we'll meet back here in five days time. During that time you are free to do whatever you wish. If someone sees Crawler, could you please inform him of the changed rules?"

Mannequin made an affirmative.

Shatterbird and the Siberian nodded.

"Sure." Burnscar replied.

"Roger!" Giggled Bonesaw.

The group broke apart.


	30. Chapter 30

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 5.2

Taylor blinked. "So that's what it's like to have a shard of glass bounce off your eyeball."

"You get used to it in time." Alexandria commented. "And I really liked that window too."

"What _was_ that anyway?" Taylor questioned.

Alexandria tapped the side of her cheek. "Shatterbird, probably."

"Shatterbird? Then... Dad!" Taylor panicked and searched for her father. A moments thought showed him stumbling around the director's office, the lights having blown out; she let out a sigh of relief. "He's okay..."

"I'm not surprised; he was in the Director's office after all. The PRT offices are built with what protections are possible against the more infamous Parahumans." Alexandria stated. "As you might imagine, the Slaughterhouse Nine are most definitely amongst those ranks. Anyway, I need to go report to Armsmaster; there hasn't been an official transfer of power as of yet, so I am still beholden to his orders." Alexandria explained. "You should probably search out Aegis and do something similar, Buster... Buster?"

Taylor stared out into the distance blankly.

Out there, on the edges of Brockton Bay, sat a little girl, humming to herself.

The tortured screams of the man before her provided a haunting echo to the hum.

Bonesaw dug her fingers into an incision in the man's arm, and tore out a long strand of muscle. She giggled a bit, snipped the strand in half, and began making knots out of it.

The screaming got louder.

"Really, you shouldn't complain so much." Bonesaw scolded. "You'll do _wonderful_ things after I'm done here~" She patted him on the side of his torn cheek. "Cheer up!"

An eyeball rolled out of his shredded sockets. "Whoops. Ah well, you didn't need that anyway." Bonesaw picked up the eye, and tossed it to the Siberian.

The Siberian snatched it out of the air, nodded her thanks to Bonesaw, and began munching.

Taylor began dry heaving. The... _The fuck?_

Alexandria put a hand on her shoulder. "Buster, is something the matter?"

"Bonesaw, she... she..." Taylor had no words to say.

"Bonesaw? Shit, turn off your area senses, now!" Alexandria demanded.

Taylor couldn't hear anymore, she had already given in.

_**Goal: Elimination of the Slaughterhouse Nine**_

"Buster? You're eyes... Dammit. Snap out of it, Buster."

**_Accessing Database on all Slaughterhouse Nine members_**

_**Data Retrieved**_

Taylor walked up to hole where the window used to be.

"Buster-_Taylor_? Goddammit, she's gone."

Taylor leaped out of the window, and landed on the street.

_**Area of Acceptable Damage located**_

Taylor launched herself into the air, the street below her shattering from the force of her blast.

**_12.4 Seconds until Inertial Cancel._**

Taylor sailed through the air above Brockton Bay.

_**Inertial Cancel: Spike**_

Taylor briefly spiked her Inertial Cancelers, just enough to halt her movement over a specific point.

Taylor fell through the air, building up momentum. She reoriented herself so that her hand would be the first part to land.

Her Target had a moment to look up in response to the whistling of air, and open their eyes wide.

Taylor's hand reached out and grabbed the Target's head during her fall, carrying it with her into the ground.

The head, caught between the ground and Taylor's hand, popped like a grape.

Bonesaw died instantly.

**_Two more targets in immediate area._**

Taylor picked herself up off the ground. Jack Slash rounded the corner. "What was tha..." He trailed off.

As Taylor stood over the headless corpse of Bonesaw, the Siberian began to tremble.

Unleashing a wordless _howl_ of rage, she charged at Taylor.

Taylor glanced at her.

_**Dimensionally Distorted Space: Vulnerable to Physics Cancel.**_

**_Physics Cancel: Spike_**

The Siberian popped like a bubble.

Taylor looked at Jack Slash.

His eyes were wide. He gave no response to the scene, merely turned and ran.

A blast of red light tore open his torso, and Jack Slash died.

_**Next Target detected.**_

Burnscar walked down an alleyway a quarter kilometer away.

Taylor raised a hand, and paused.

**_Unacceptable Targets in Line of Fire: Wait 3.4 Seconds_**

Taylor waited.

_**Clear**_

Taylor fired.

A woman in the second building let out a yelp of surprise as a red beam passed through the air inches from her face.

Burnscar fell to the ground, dead, with a hole through her skull.

**_Shatterbird next nearest target._**

_**Unacceptable Targets in Line of Fire: No wait time.**_

Taylor began to walk around the building in her way.

**_Shatterbird nearing_**

"W-what?"

Taylor spun around, and lashed out with her hand, an arc of red light bisecting Shatterbird before she could really take in anything.

_**Begin pursuit of Mannequin**_

**_Target too far away for effective movement_**

_**Considering**_

**_Excess Mass Redirected._**

_**Primary Singularity: 16% Output**_

**_Reactivate: Guidance System_**

Taylor launched a lance of red energy into the air. Immediately after launch, it curved its way through the air, and struck down the entire alley way Mannequin was in a few seconds later.

"More of Legend's powers..." Alexandria breathed out.

Taylor took in the new arrival.

_**Alexandria, designation: Ally**_

And ignored her.

**_Remaining Target: Crawler._**

_**Durability exceeds Acceptable Levels of collateral from Ranged Attacks.**_

**_Considering_**

_**Reactivate: Buster Collider**_

Taylor launched herself into the air once more, leaving a young girl shivering in abject terror, and an increasingly worried Alexandria behind her.

**_11.7 Seconds until Inertial Cancel_**


	31. Chapter 31

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower Interlude 10 Clockblocker

"We have both Alexandria and the next best thing to fucking _Scion _in our city." Stated Clockblocker, quite matter of factly. "So why the hell are _we_ doing this?"

The surroundings shook, as Crawler rammed into the wall of haphazardly frozen objects in an attempt to scramble over, tentacles writhing in and out of holes in the barrier.

A rocket shot past, trailing smoke, as Miss Militia fired through one of said holes, throwing Crawler off the barrier. "They both vanished shortly before the attack." She replied.

"A truly _wonderful_ time to do so." Clockblocker snarked.

Crawler squirmed for a moment, then picked itself up and shot off to the side, breaking through a building in the alleyway.

"There!" Earthshock pointed, they had done this so many times in the last couple minutes it had become habit.

"Right." Browbeat replied, and shoved a hunk of metal in front of the designated section.

Vista began trying to make Crawler's path as long as possible. "There's just so much... _Crawler_, there. I can barely do anything. Get off your ass, Clockblocker!"

"Yeah, yeah." Clockblocker ran up and froze the metal Browbeat had moved. A second later, and Crawler rammed into the sheet of metal.

Aegis and Browbeat began rapidly piling up things for Clockblocker to freeze.

After he had done so, and they had retrieved a moment's breathing space for themselves, Clockblocker heaved out a breath of air. "Phew. You know, very shortly we're going to be surrounded by nothing _but_ my frozen stuff, and it doesn't last forever either."

"We're aware of that." Armsmaster answered. "This is just a... holding action." He finished with a tinge of bitterness.

"Uh, yeah." Clockblocker mentally moved away from that topic, best not to piss off the boss man.

Clockblocker sighed slightly in response to the continued movements of Crawler as he continued to try and find a way around the barricade.

Crawler had shown up earlier on, while Aegis, Vista, Browbeat and Clockblocker were visiting the PRT building for the requisite post-Leviathan paperwork. Earthshock had run in, and said there was _something_ big on a direct path here. Its identity was discovered, and an epic battle had commenced to keep it out of the PRT building, and all of the unenhanced humans inside.

"Why the _fuck_ did I wake up this morning?" Earthshock moaned out. "Could have stayed in my nice, warm bed, and not had to deal with being eaten by Cthulhu today."

"Stop your whining, you think _any_ of us wants to be here? Fighting Crawler?" Vista berated.

"Hey, fuck you guys, I'm not a Ward. I didn't join precisely so I _wouldn't_ have to fight these kinds of things." Earthshock replied.

"Pbft. The Wards aren't required to do any of this. You only didn't join because you have authority issues that make Clockblocker look like Buster." Vista retorted.

"Hey-" Clockblocker began to protest.

"_Shut the hell up!_" Armsmaster shouted. "We have better things to deal with. Earthshock, where's Crawler."

Moping slightly, Earthshock moved his hand to show the movements of Crawler.

"How do we know the brat isn't lying?" Vista questioned.

Earthshock turned to Vista. "You really think I-"

"My lie detector would see it." Armsmaster interrupted.

Earthshock turned to look at Armsmaster. "You- Fuck you all." He crossed his arms. "You can figure out Crawler's location on your own."

Aegis moved in for damage control. "I'm sure Vista didn't mean it that way."

"Doesn't matter how she means it. You're the only one here capable of tracking Crawler, so _do so_." Armsmaster stated.

"Fuck you."

Armsmaster scowled. "You-"

A thundering crash and Crawler broke in through a section of unfrozen wall.

A barrage of rocketry from twin launchers made by Miss Militia knocked him back slightly. "Clockblocker, now!" She snapped.

Clockblocker didn't respond, and just ran forward with a metal bar in hand. He shoved in the path of the recovering Crawler and froze it.

Crawler rammed into the bar, staggering it just enough for Miss Militia to shove him back again.

In the pause, Aegis and Browbeat rushed forward and began shoving objects in the way for Clockblocker to freeze.

Armsmaster deftly wielded his halberd, and cut apart any tentacles that came to close for comfort while another barrier was built.

Clockblocker collapsed, breathing heavily once Crawler left to attempt a better route.

Armsmaster turned to look at Earthshock, who had fallen over staring at the barricade. You could only see half Armsmaster's face, but that half was twisted into a terrifying scowl. "If we are still alive after this, and if I still have _anything_ to say on the topic, you aren't going to be independent for very much longer at all."

Earthshock just sat on the ground. "Oh god..." He trailed off.

"Can you try freezing it directly?" Aegis asked, moving past the nigh-catatonic Earthshock.

Clockblocker looked at Crawler. A tentacle absentmindedly wrapped itself around a brick, and shattered it to pieces. Globules of acid dripped from its eyes and mouths. Clockblocker turned back to Aegis. "No."

Before Aegis could think up an appropriate response, the inevitable happened. A large section of frozen objects fell down, as Clockblocker's power wore off. Crawler stared at them through the hole.

"Fuck me." Aegis stated.

Crawler howled in victory. And charged.

Miss Militia attempted her rocket trick again, but a spray of acid rapidly melted them to unusability, the now inert metal shells bouncing off his hide.

Similar sprays of acid kept anyone from approaching.

Clockblocker stared at Crawler's menacing form as it advanced on him. Time seemed too slow, was he going to die here?

No. Clockblocker decided. Not without a fight at least. He readied himself for an attempt to freeze Crawler.

Bracing himself for the inevitable acid spray, Clockblocker held his hands forward.

It proved unnecessary.

A figure _smashed_ down from the sky into Crawler.

A second of dust, and the figure showed itself to be the white scarfed Buster, standing on Crawler who was squirming, unable to move for whatever reason.

Clockblocker had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. "I love you, marry me."

Buster raised an arm, and it... opened up, for lack of a better word. Skin was pulled back by some sort of lever system to reveal an eerily metallic replica of the inside of a human arm. Instead of muscles, there were a few scarily thick cables, and her bone was a piece of straight metal. She slammed this fist into Crawler, and dozens of metal spikes extended from opening slots all over the inside of the arm, impaling Crawler.

Clockblocker considered things. "Totally okay with this!" He gave a thumbs up.

An eerie whine began to build, and blue light began to emit from the connection between the arm and the spike. "Collider." Buster clearly pronounced. The whine peeked, and lightning _streamed_ down the spikes.

Crawler soon found himself covered in a field of lightning. For a moment, he laughed in derision, for what was _electricity_ anymore? That laughter cut off within seconds, as the lightning grew more violent, Crawler began to _scream_. It was not a nice scream, as the sound of anguish echoed forth from every single one of Crawler's many mouths.

The extremities were the first to go, tentacles began to disintegrate to dust, and parts of Crawlers legs vanished under the blue not-lightning.

A few seconds later, even Crawler's screams cut off.

Buster pulled her arm back, the spikes retracted, and the arm closed up. Now, you couldn't even tell the difference between her arm and anyone else's.

Buster stepped off the rapidly disintegrating form of Crawler and looked at the rest with dead, four pointed star, eyes.

Clockblocker stared. "Uh... Klaatu Barada Nikto?"

Vista stared. "...You're such a dork."


	32. Chapter 32

Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower 6.1

Taylor stepped off the corpse of Crawler.

_**Target demonstrated extensive regeneration capabilities, survival unlikely, but not outside possibility.**_

_**Course of Action: Maintain watch until confirmation of elimination.**_

Crawler continued to disintegrate.

"Hey, Buster, stop ignoring me!" Clockblocker shouted.

_**Clockblocker: Designation: Ally: Access Level 1**_

_**Request: Feasible**_

Taylor looked directly at Clockblocker, and spoke. "You have this unit's attention."

There was a pause. Clockblocker stepped to the right, Taylor's head followed him. Clockblocker stepped to the left, Taylor's head followed him.

"...Kinda creepy." Clockblocker stated.

"Is there something you require?" Taylor questioned.

"Erm... What was that 'collider' thing?" Clockblocker asked.

_**Ally Clockblocker requesting information upon the Buster Collider.**_

_**Information Access: Moderate**_

"It is a device that removes neutrons from a target, leaving positively charged anti-protons behind. Subsequently, the positively charged anti-protons collide with the negatively charged electrons, resulting in both being eliminated. The target thereafter disintegrates." Taylor explained.

Armsmaster let out a choking sound. "Positively charged _what?_"

_**Armsmaster: Designation: Ally/Superior?: Access Level 2**_

"Anti-protons." Taylor repeated.

"I... No. You just... No." Armsmaster struggled to communicate his objections. "You _can't_ have a positively charged anti-proton, they're inherently _negatively_ charged. If you positively charged one, you would just have a proton. And that's not getting into all of the _other_ problems with that statement. It's not even Tinker babble, it's _wrong_."

"It's not like that's anything new, really." Clockblocker jumped in. "I mean, Parahuman powers violate the laws of physics all the time."

"Not necessarily. Most everything we've seen out of Parahumans so far could be reasonably explained by Clarketech." Browbeat commented. "The tendency for sufficiently advanced technology to be indistinguishable from magic, it's a reference to Arthur C. Clarke's third law." He explained at the confused looks he got. "Point is, we understand the laws of physics and terms that she's using. And they're, apparently, wrong."

He continued to get odd looks.

"What? I just like science fiction." Browbeat spoke.

"While I'm sure the ins and outs of Buster's powers are absolutely fascinating, there's a far more important issue here." Alexandria spoke, as she landed carrying someone over her shoulder. "Namely, who are you?"

_**Alexandria: Designation: Ally/Superior: Access Level 4**_

"The Combat Protocols for this unit." Taylor answered.

"Combat Protocols? Well, why are you still here then, and why did we not see you during Leviathan?" Alexandria questioned.

_**Ally/Superior Alexandria requesting information upon the Combat Protocols and triggers.**_

_**Information Access: Full**_

"The Combat Protocols will remain the primary decision maker until Target Crawler has been confirmed eliminated. The Combat Protocols only hold priority when activated out of combat." Taylor answered.

"How long until Crawler can be confirmed dead?" Alexandria asked.

_**Target's body has 82% decomposed.**_

_**Estimate: 3:26**_

"Approximately three minutes and twenty six seconds." Taylor replied.

"And when that time is up, Buster will regain control?" Alexandria queried.

"There is no 'control' to regain, the Combat Protocols are just that. The Combat Protocols will recede back to their usual level of priority in consciousness after that time is up, nothing more."

Alexandria frowned sharply at that, but said nothing more.

An awkward pause followed for a moment after. "Uh, so who's that?" Clockblocker pointed at the girl on Alexandria's shoulder.

"Cherish, a previously unknown member of the Slaughterhouse Nine." Alexandria replied.

_**Slaughterhouse Nine member survived.**_

"Apologies for missing her, the local Protectorate data banks have no data, would you like me to eliminate her as well?" Taylor questioned.

"That won't be necessary, Buster." Alexandria firmly answered.

"Wait, as well? You mean you took down the rest of the Slaughterhouse Nine too?" Vista blurted.

"Correct." Taylor stated

"...Even the Siberian?" Vista continued.

"Ye-" Taylor paused.

_**Siberian detected**_

"The Siberian seems to have survived somehow, Target incoming in four point three seconds." Taylor stated.

There was a pause. "Wait, what?" Was heard out of Clockblocker.

A wall shattered to pieces, as the white and black figure of the Siberian dashed through, a snarl of rage on her face.

Taylor looked at her.

_**Physical Canceler: Spike**_

The Siberian popped.

"...Did she just _glare_ the Siberian to death?" Clockblocker questioned in a daze.

_**Second time Siberian has appeared.**_

_**Analyzing: Figure detected to stumble and scream out when Siberian destroyed, severed dimensional connection attached to him.**_

_**Analyzing: Figure possess' connection with Siberian, Siberian projection of figure.**_

Taylor reached a hand into the air, and another beam of red light curved through the air, and struck down the van the figure resided in.

Taylor lowered her hand.

"Not that the Legend impression wasn't... impressive, but what was the point?" Clockblocker questioned.

"The Siberian was the projection of a figure point zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, two Astronomical Units north east, the figure was eliminated." Taylor answered.

"Astro-what?" Vista questioned.

"Astronomical Units, or AU, are a system of measurement derived from the distance between the sun and the earth. Although in recent years it has been standardized to be roughly one hundred and fifty million kilometers, or ninety three million miles." Browbeat explained.

"Surrounded by _dorks._" Vista muttered.

"Not really living up to the _dumb_ part of dumb brute, are you?" Clockblocker spoke, only to cringe from the glare Alexandria gave him.

_**0:23 until Target can be confirmed eliminated.**_

"A more important question." Browbeat began to speak. "Is why you used Astronomical Units for a distance so small?"

"It is the default unit of measurement for the Combat Protocols." Taylor answered.

Browbeat opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Well, if _that_ doesn't have wonderful implications." He spoke after a moments thought.

Vista looked around. "Hey, where's Armsmaster?"

"He stomped off halfway through Browbeat going full nerd." Clockblocker replied.

"_You're_ one to talk." Browbeat cut in with a frown.

Clockblocker ignored the interruption. "Presumably, Taylor had done enough damage to his psyche for the day."

_**Target is confirmed eliminated.**_

"No trace of Target Crawler remains." Taylor spoke.

"Huh?" Clockblocker made a confused sound.

_**Protocol's receding.**_


End file.
